


Show You Something Beautiful

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Again I Am Sorry!, Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers Tower, Bad Visions, Blood, Blow Jobs, Book Me A Ticket To Hell, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Cuts His Hair, Bucky Goes Undercover As A Stripper, Bucky Just Wants To Know If Pietro Is Okay, Bucky Kind Of Flickers Between Reality And The Past Events In His Vision, Bucky and Pietro Have This Connection, Bucky's So Drunk, But Only In A Vision, Character Death, Coney Island, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Feels Real But It's Not Really, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Fireworks, Fluff, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Outpost, I am so sorry, I'll Try Anyway, In A Mystery Maze Seriously Guys?, Is There A Break Up Or What?, It's Important For A Mission, It's Set A Year Later, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve, Like Seriously Steve Gets Fucked Up, Lots of Crying, M/M, Married Couple, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, New Avengers, New Year's Eve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Past, Past Bucky x Rumlow, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past sexual relationship, References To Cross-dressing, Remember Their Shirts, Rooftop Party, Rough Sex, Rumlow Ain't So Bad, Safehouses, Sebastian Has Grown Up Now, Semi-Public Sex, Set Around Age of Ultron Time, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Smut, Steve Feels, Steve Really Likes Said Hair, Steve gets lost, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suggestive clothing, Switching, Temporary Character Death, Tension, There Was A Little Bit Of Hesitation But Agreement Afterwards, Threats, Tony Being Tony, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Torture, Undercover, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Visions, Wakes & Funerals, Wedding Flashbacks, Wedding Rings, Weddings, You Could Say Scott Lang Joins To Help The Avengers, anonymous letters, au-ish, clint x natasha - Freeform, lots of blood, sorry - Freeform, victory party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the wedding done and dusted, Bucky and Steve are ready to settle into working on missions together. After being given the all clear, Bucky can't wait to get out on the field. Yet nobody said it was going to be easy, especially since an anonymous letter is sent to Bucky, putting himself and the team in danger. Not only that, the rise of a sudden malfunctioning robot named Ultron, the Maximoff twins and hidden Hydra groups starts to take its toil. For Steve and Bucky, it's a rollercoaster ride that may end what they have before it has even started. </p><p>"You promised 'till the end of the line..."</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>(Sequel/Second Instalment to Hey You)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I'm glad to be writing a new story after the enjoyment I had with Hey You. 
> 
> Hopefully this one is going to be much longer and be packed with lots of goodness...and badness (sorry).
> 
> I suppose you could say it's a little bit AU-ish, I mean, I'll be changing a lot of things that happened in Age of Ultron, adding things in, y'know. You're going to see a lot of hurt during this, but I think for the first two chapters I'll keep everything happy because I have a few things I'd like to write about before it smacks right into angst and so on. 
> 
> I will just add there is two major character deaths, but one is only temporary, just to save the confusion of the tags when it comes around to the actual death and temporary death happening.
> 
> The 'prologue' as you would say is going to feature this so called mysterious letter that Bucky will receive. It'll be a short introduction, but I'll cut it off just before Bucky starts to react fully to it and I will bring the letter scene back in around chapter three or four maybe.
> 
> I've added the cover art first as I thought I'd share it with you, I was torn between three I did so I've just added them all.

  


	2. Prelude To A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky receives a distressing letter that turns his entire world upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the prologue if you will, this scene will appear again around chapter 3/4 as there's still more to it to write. I just wanted this to be a little introduction as the first chapter will be starting from the 31st of December (New Years Eve). There is some humour thrown in, before goes south.

** **

**20th January 2016**  
**12pm**

 _I was born under treacherous skies_  
_I was silenced and tied to my eyes_  
_I was held down in water and blood became harder inside_  
_I was torn under murderous lies_

Bucky’s a laundry lover, though, he never openly admitted to it in front of everybody else. The heavy drum beats, smooth vocals and electrifying guitar riffs of Crashdiet’s _‘Armageddon’_ played through a portable speaker they kept in the laundry of Avengers Tower. Everybody had a laundry day, but Bucky would be the one to do it the most whenever it was forgotten about or said laundry person was busy with superhero things. Bucky tapped his metal fingers along the wooden workbench as he grabbed the laundry fresh out the tumble dryer, humming along to the song.

 _But they couldn’t put out the flame in my eyes_  
_With a fist full of harm and pounding blood warm_  
_I stood up and faced with the fight_

His gaze fell on the view outside the small window, it was overcast but there was a sense of wonder to it. Bucky made a mental note to grab photographs of it later with his handy new camera. _Yes_ , at Christmas, Steve surprised him with an expensive and swish DSLR camera because he recalled Bucky always wanting to keep memories in a photo album. It gave him better leeway and choice over the pretty poor quality of the camera on his phone. So far he’d gotten decent photographs of the team and had them framed and displayed on the main floor. Tony fawned over his every time he walked in and out of the room. He’d make a habit of speaking about it no matter who was in the room. Either with a _'I mean look at it, look how detailed it is’_ or _'nobody has ever captured a picture of me in that way before and I love it’_. Bucky was fairly pleased with himself because everybody started to compliment their pictures every time they were in the room.

Even the picture of Sebastian had people talking when they visited Avengers Tower. Sebastian was just over a year old now and was up to Bucky’s knees now, his ears no longer lopsided, they were now pointed and aware. He served as a good guard dog whenever everyone was away on a mission or at night when everyone was sleep. Tony even made a point that maybe he should be their mascot for the team and should come on missions with them. Steve and Bucky were both against the idea, for now anyway. Bucky finished folding up one of Tony’s shirts, before reaching back into the basket and pulling out something lacy on his flesh hand. He raised an eyebrow and dropped the garment on the bench, of course it was a pair of black lace panties with a red bow on the front. While most would fling said panties across the room if they so much as brushed them with their fingertips, Bucky simply began folding them and placing them in Natasha’s pile.

“Always with the lace Natalia,” he murmured.

 _I wonder what Steve would look like in them_ he thought.

“No,” he grumbled. “No, Bucky, bad thoughts. No,” he scolded himself.

It only made him fold the next pair of panties up quicker and shove them into Natasha’s laundry pile. _Fucking hell_ he thought.

“You know, I’m gonna’ tell Natasha you were looking at her underwear,” a echoey voice spoke.

Bucky flinched and turned around, only to see the doorway empty and the space between the washing machines and the tumble dryers empty also. He looked up on the walls to see if there was a camera or something, but saw nothing at all.

“What the fuck?” he whispered.

“I should probably ask, why were you looking at my fiancé’s underwear?” the voice continued.

Whoever it was sound amused and Bucky was beginning to not find it amusing at all. He looked back out the window and saw a flicker of his reflection, before heading for the door. The vent grate above him suddenly slammed down, making him yell in surprise as a loud laugh filtered into the room. Clint poked his head down and smiled at the brunette with a sly grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You’re easy to scare Barnes,” he mused.

“Barton, you motherfucker,” Bucky grunted.

“Oh, money in the swear jar, I think Fury’s too much of an influence on you with that word,” Clint rebuked.

“Fuck you,” the brunette hissed.

“When and where honey, I’ll have the candles, champagne and rose petals ready before you show,” Clint crowed, shooting a wink at Bucky.

“You’re insufferable, why is Natalia marrying you?” he retorted.

Clint gasped in shock.

“Ouch, I’m offended. And why do you call her Natalia more than Natasha?” he questioned.

Bucky’s gaze fell on Clint as he lent against one of the washing machines, crossing his arms lazily over his chest.

“When we knew each other, she was under the name Natalia Alianovna Romanova. She’s gone by many names I’m sure. But, I suppose it’s a habit because I always called her that because she told me to call her Natalia,” he explained.

“Funny, she never told me,” Clint hummed.

“She’s pretty brief with who she is, she’s always been like that Clint,” Bucky answered.

“I know. It’s one of the reasons why I love her. She keeps herself level-headed, she’s brave, she’s intelligent, she’s…I don’t know…different. And I love it,” he sighed, contently.

A smile graced Bucky’s face as he analysed the doting look on Clint’s face. It was that exact look that Steve had given him when he’d popped the question and when they got married. He’d never forget that look because he knew that was the look of someone hopelessly in love. Bucky twisted his wedding ring around on his finger and smiled again, before looking back at Clint.

“So did you come here to ask me something or were you just planning to scare me?” he asked.

“I’m just doing my rounds actually,” the brunette issued.

“Your rounds?” Bucky snorted.

“Mail, which by the way…you have a letter here. It’s written in Russian so I obviously don’t know what it says,” Clint replied, reaching back into the vent before presenting Bucky with a letter.

“O-kay? A little weird,” he murmured.

“I’m sure it’s nothing really important,” Clint responded. “Anyway, I’m gonna’ keep on moving. I’ll see you and Steve later at dinner,” he added.

“Don’t forget our bedroom date later sweetcheeks,” Bucky taunted.

Clint’s laugh echoed out of the vent as he closed the grate.

“Alright hot chocolate, I’ll be waiting,” Clint crooned.

“Sam’s more of a hot chocolate,” Bucky mused.

“Oh my god! Barnes I’m telling Sam you said that!” Clint exclaimed.

“Oh please, he knows he’s my sweet chocolate cinnamon roll,” Bucky muttered.

Clint chuckled.

“Jesus Christ, do you have names for everyone?” he queried.

“Yeah, I call Tony my sugar daddy,” the brunette purred, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That is so- _no_ -I’m leaving, fuck this, later pumpkin,” Clint scoffed.

“Money in the swear jar Casanova!” Bucky yelled.

“Yeah yeah!” Clint called, before the shuffling sounds of his knees in the metal faded away.

Bucky’s attention fell back on the letter in his hand, the front facing downwards. Yet what worried him first was the faint outline of what looked like a skull, with tentacles surrounding it. There was a small tinge of red and Bucky felt his blood run cloud, his breathing stuttering in turn. He pushed himself off the washing machine and turned the letter around, only to let out a choked gasp. Scrawled smack bang in the middle of the envelope was _'дело No.17’_ in black, that looked like it had been done on a computer with a certain font. Bucky blinked several times as if something was starting to come back to him.

“дело…case…” he whispered.

His stomach twisted in knots as he turned it back and peeled it open, before pulling out the letter that was folding neatly into thirds. With trembling hands, he unfolded it and stared down at the writing which was in the same font as the one on front of the envelope. He could feel his heartbeat begin to pick up as he swallowed heavily and began to read.

“No,” he breathed out.

Bucky staggered back and hit the washing machine again, the letter falling from his grasp and to his feet. Inside his chest was aching as he clawed at the edge of another bench, metal fingers digging into the wood. It felt like his world was closing in one him, black tunnelling his vision.

“No, no, no,” he wavered, shaking his head.

Suddenly, it became a little bit harder to breathe, walls closing in tight and the brittle tone of an strangled cry that sounded far from human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	3. Chapter One - Avengers Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers throw a party, Bucky gets a hangover, gets the biggest surprise of his life and makes a surprising confession to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the very first chapter. Just throwing some fun out there, drunk Bucky and shenanigans. Also throwing in that lick of crude humour, what can I say, can't help myself. Hope you enjoy.

** **

**31st** **December 2015**

**11pm**

There’s lights, there’s alcohol flowing, there’s music and there’s dancing. The New Years Eve party at Avengers Tower had kicked off in the early hours of the afternoon. As usual, the team banded together to get the rooftop set up for the party, which was now flooded with guests. Clint and Natasha were in the swarm of bodies where the dancing was, Tony was mingling as per usual, Sam was with Rhodey having a deep conversation with him, Bruce was staying away from the throngs of people but Thor and Pepper were there to keep him company and Steve and Bucky were standing by the pool talking to Fury and Hill. All in all, everyone was having a fantastic time, and it wouldn’t be long before they were bringing in a new year. Bucky and Steve were enjoying it the most out of the whole team. The blonde had his arm wrapped comfortably around Bucky’s waist, while Bucky of course had his metal hand resting in Steve’s back pocket.

He’d be an annoying prick sometimes and give Steve’s ass a squeeze, receiving a scowl because Nick and Hill weren’t exactly the ones they should be showing PDA around. Bucky’s other hand was wrapped around a glass of vodka straight from the bottle, with one cube of ice inside it to keep it cold. His wedding ring glinted every time one of the party lights swayed their way, the light catching the deep red line that ran along the centre of the silver band. Steve’s had a blue line along the centre, silver also, and he wore it with pride. The pair had three rings now, they kept their promise rings but moved them to different fingers, their engagement rings were on their left ring fingers, and their wedding rings on their right ring fingers. It had made headlines all around America, their wedding photographs printed in newspapers and magazines. Both of them couldn’t be happier, they wanted everyone to know that Bucky was doing absolutely fine. They certainly wouldn’t forget their big day that’s for sure.

_It was only a private ceremony, the team, Phil, Fury, Hill, some agents from S.H.I.E.L.D and even Bucky’s old lawyer, Colin. Natasha booked a small venue in Upstate New York at a countryside retreat where they stayed for the night. Bucky would never forget the moment he saw Steve walking down the aisle to the cozy wooden gazebo they got married under. Neither of them would forget the vows they exchanged and the tears that wouldn’t stop rolling down their cheeks. But they were happy tears, as were everyone else’s as they watched two of their friends get married and devote themselves to each other. Their reception wasn’t anything special either, just a small dinner and then dancing afterwards in a reception hall. It was beautifully decorated and Steve and Bucky thanked the owners by leaving a generous tip and expensive bottle of wine. During their first dance, they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, not even for a second. They were slow dancing to ‘Thank You For Loving Me’ by Bon Jovi, their guests situated at the tables around them. While some talked quietly, a lot of their attention was on Steve and Bucky in that moment. Bucky’s arms were loose around Steve’s neck, the blonde’s arms around his waist, rubbing small circles on his lower back._

_Thank you for loving me_  
_For being my eyes_  
_When I couldn’t see_  
_For parting my lips_  
_When I couldn’t breathe_  
_Thank you for loving me_  
_Thank you for loving me_

_“You looked stunning today,” Steve whispered._

_Bucky smiled sheepishly and tilted his head to kiss Steve softly._

_“You looked fantastic Stevie, just like you always have,” he commented._

_“Oh did I now?” Steve hummed, leaning in to kiss Bucky again. “Maybe you can refresh my memory later when we go to bed,” he purred._

_“Steven Grant Rogers, you sly dog,” Bucky gasped._

_“Woof,” the blonde teased, bringing Bucky in for a deeper kiss._

_Someone cleared their throat from behind them as the pair parted to see Natasha and Tony standing side by side. They stopped dancing and Natasha stepped forward, holding her hand out to Bucky._

_“You don’t mind do you Steve?” she asked._

_“No of course not,” Steve replied, lifting Bucky’s hand up to kiss it._

_“Come on Cap, you can dance with me honeybear,” Tony taunted, winking at Bucky._

_“I could actually use a drink,” Steve answered._

_The brunette snickered and let go of Steve as he turned his attention to Natasha. She rested one hand on his shoulder as Bucky rested his left hand on her waist comfortably, the other coming up to take her free hand. He smiled when he heard a familiar classical tune start playing._

_“Remember that one time you taught me to dance something other than ballet?” Natasha questioned._

_“Well I technically didn’t teach you ballet, but yes I remember teaching you ballroom dancing,” the brunette chuckled._

_“You wanna’ test yourself? See if you’ve still got the moves,” Natasha crowed._

_“Oh it’s on Natalia,” Bucky challenged._

_They began to move around the wooden section of the floor, feet in perfect sync with each other. The tune was slow and elegant, their gazes fixed on each other. Bucky spun Natasha out at arms length, before bringing her back in, her back against his chest as they swayed from side to side. Natasha took Bucky’s hand again and turned herself quickly as they glided backwards across the floor. Their movements were graceful and timed well as Steve watched on from the side, drink in his hand and a smile on his face._

_“You’re doing well Yasha,” Natasha praised._

_Bucky grinned widely._

_“спасибо Natalia,” he answered._

_He brought himself in closer and hooked his arm around Natasha, before hoisting her up on his hip. Steve started clapping, which only made everyone else clap as Bucky kept himself steady while spinning around slowly, once, twice, Natasha’s left arm behind his neck, the other held out beside her. When Bucky placed her back down on the floor, he had to unravel a small part of her dress from around his wrist, a chuckle passing his lips. Natasha cupped his face and kissed his cheek softly, wiping away the lipstick mark as the pair took a bow._

_“You’re not as rusty as I thought,” she hummed._

_“See, I’ve still go the moves,” Bucky murmured._

_A more upbeat song started to play and that got more guests up on the floor. Natasha parted ways with Bucky to find Clint, and Steve snuck up on Bucky, wrapping his arm around him from behind. He kissed him softly on the cheek and smirked when Bucky’s body shuddered slightly. Bucky moved so he was facing Steve, the blonde’s left arm around his waist._

_“Care to dance doll?” he soothed._

_“Oh, thought you’d never ask,” Bucky scoffed._

_That was just after Christmas on Boxing Day, and it was a memory that would stay for a fairly long time._

Bucky rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and started _fucking_ giggling for no reason at all. It earned raised eyebrows from Fury and Hill, Steve’s cheeks burning red hot as Bucky nestled his face into the crook of his neck.

“You’re so pretty,” he drawled, stroking his hand up Steve’s back now that it was out of his back pocket.

He was leaning a little more on Steve at each giggle, his lips lightly brushing Steve’s neck.

“Isn’t he just- _hic_ -s'pretty? Prettiest fella’ I ever- _hic_ -laid my eyes on,” he continued, before throwing back the rest of his drink.

“Buck, how much have you had to drink?” Steve queried.

“M'not sure. Wait…wait, I’ve been mixing my vodka with some of Thor’s Asgardian brew,” the brunette confessed.

Steve shook his head with a laugh.

“I think you’ve had enough,” he mused.

“Steve, s'okay. New Years Eve is a fun time. M'just a little tipsy,” Bucky assured him. “I’m gonna’ go get another,” he added.

He would have protested, but Bucky was off like a shot, dancing away to the music. The brunette weaved through people that were dancing, as he swayed along to the music too. Steve couldn’t help but laugh as he disappeared into the swarm of people.

“Look out! Bucky Barnes comin’ through!” he yelled.

“He seems happy,” Fury spoke.

Steve’s gaze fell on him as he placed his empty glass to the side and rested his arms lazily across his chest.

“He is, he’s doing so much better now. He’s impressing me everyday,” he informed.

“We’d like you to know we retrieved every single piece of evidence on The Winter Soldier and that it has been dealt with,” Fury issued.

“Dealt with?” Steve uttered.

Steve saw the faintest of smiles from Fury as he nodded slightly.

“Hidden away in a file far, far away where no one except me will be allowed to access it . Consider it a wedding gift, a clean slate,” he offered.

“Thank you Director. I-I don’t know what to say,” the blonde breathed out.

“Just promise me you’ll keep that man of yours safe and happy,” Fury replied.

“Noted,” Steve crowed.

As Fury and Hill made their way over to another group to mingle, Tony meandered over, a little sluggish in his movements. _Oh god not another one_ Steve thought.

“Steve!” Tony exclaimed groggily, throwing his arms in the air.

 _Shit_ Steve cursed to himself.

Tony clasped Steve’s face in his hands and then kissed him on both cheeks, before pulling Steve in for a hug. He squeezed tight and Steve groaned as he hugged Tony back, gently patting his back.

“Hey Tony,” he greeted.

“Isn’t this party great? I think it is- _hic_ -'cause that’s just who we are, The Avengers host good parties,” Tony murmured, parting with Steve.

“We do Tony, we do,” the blonde encouraged.

“You’re so lucky Steve. So lucky. Look at you and Bucky, you’re married an’ you’re jus’ so in love. And I think it’s nice, it’s good. Bucky is wonderful, he’s perfect. Don’ you ever let him go m'kay? He’s too good to be with anyone else but you. Alright? You look after him an’ never let him go,” Tony explained, swinging his arm around Steve’s shoulder.

“Tony, you need to lay off the scotch, you’re as bad as Bucky right now,” Steve laughed.

“You’re jus’ such a party pooper Steven, get some shots of Thor’s liquor down you,” Tony grumbled.

“I’ve had two drinks of that stuff and I’m only feeling a small kick out of it,” Steve replied.

“Yeah you need more,” Tony snorted, slapping his hand on Steve’s chest. “God you’re jus’ rock hard Steve what the fuck,” he whispered, jabbing Steve’s chest again.

He burst into fits of laughter when he did it again and saw the small eye roll from Steve.

“Your pecs jiggle, that’s hilarious. I bet you’d give yourself a black eye from runnin’,” he slurred.

“Oh yeah, all the time,” the blonde answered, just to humour Tony.

The brunette started cackling, leaning into Steve, his other arm falling around his waist.

“Sorry ’m so clumsy,” he huffed.

“It’s alright Tony, I’ve got you balanced,” Steve assured him.

“Aw, my hero,” Tony crooned.

He turned himself so his back was against Steve’s side arms crossed over his chest, the blonde leaning back against a table, hands resting on the edges. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bucky sauntering back over, still swaying lazily to the music. With a laugh he shook his head and groaned when Tony accidentally elbowed his ribs.

“Hey,” Bucky complained, pointing a metal finger at Tony. “You’re in my spot,” he grunted.

“Sorry, I took your hubby,” Tony answered, smirking slightly.

“Too bad, you can’t have him,” Bucky scoffed.

“You two are unbearable,” Steve sighed.

Bucky smiled as he placed his drink down on the table and beckoned Tony over. He wrapped his arm loosely around Tony’s shoulder and lent in close to his ear to whisper something. All the while he kept his eyes on Steve, his smile becoming almost wicked, metal hand giving Tony’s hip a gentle squeeze. The faint stifle of a laugh from Tony made Steve raise an eyebrow as the pair parted. Tony wandered off aimlessly to greet some guests not too far from them as Bucky looked back at Steve with a grin. Steve stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, kissing him lightly, lips still lingering when he pulled away.

“You’re not drunk Steve, you’re no fun,” he jeered.

“Someone has to drag you to bed when you’re unable to,” Steve mused.

“Mm, you gonna’ give me a treat tonight Rogers,” Bucky purred, trailing his kisses up Steve’s jaw to his ear. “Could go a few rounds tonight,” he hissed, squeezing gently on Steve’s hip.

“Buck,” the blonde growled, feeling the blush creep down his neck from his cheeks.

He was drawn back in for another bruising kiss, too distracted to notice that Bucky had switched the direction in where he was standing. As if on cue, Tony came stumbling over, _'accidentally’_ bumping into Bucky with a surprisingly great force. Steve’s balance was thrown off as he felt Bucky’s hands let go of him. The next thing he felt was the cold, he was submerged in water, clothes a little heavier now. He could hear muffled laughter under the water as he pushed himself back up and broke through the surface. Steve gasped for much needed air, flicking his hair from his face, his gaze falling on Bucky. The brunette was keeled over laughing, hands on his knees, shoulders shaking violently. Steve scowled as the laughter just seemed to erupt from everyone surrounding the pool area, his feet managing to touch the bottom of the pool.

“I-I’m s-sorry it was just too good to pass up!” Bucky shrieked, standing up straighter, arms around his torso.

“You’re in so much trouble Bucky Barnes, you hear me!” Steve yelled.

“It’s alright Steve I’ll get payback!” Sam interjected, suddenly appearing behind Bucky.

“Hey, hey! No no!” Bucky protested.

“Yes!” Sam chimed.

Bucky hit the water with a loud splash and it was Steve’s turn to laugh, hands hitting the water which sent droplets flying up onto his face. His husband burst up from the water and breathed in sharply, pushing his hair out of the way with his hand. He glared daggers at Sam who smirked and wandered away with a triumphant look on his face.

“Sam you asshole this means war!” he called.

“So, Sergeant, you’re a little wet there,” Steve spoke, swimming over to Bucky.

“And you, you’re just a punk,” he spat.

“Oh yeah, yeah, you won’t be saying that later,” Steve hummed, pulling Bucky in close.

“Is that a test?” he asked, sliding his arms around Steve’s neck.

“Maybe,” his husband uttered.

The brunette grinned and kissed Steve again, sliding one hand up into his wet hair to curl his fingers in it. Steve hummed into the kiss and pressed Bucky’s lower back gently, fingers gripping his soaked shirt. When they pulled away they swam over to the edge and Steve dragged himself out, bringing Bucky with him, their clothes sticking to them, hands still clasped together. They looked up when they felt towels getting draped over their shoulders, Natasha and Clint behind them.

“You two are idiots you know that,” Clint snickered.

“It was Bucky’s fault,” Steve replied.

“Excuse me, but I still got shoved into the water!” Bucky exclaimed.

“I know, and it was amazing,” Steve chided.

They stood up from the ground and wrapped the towels around themselves, thanking Natasha and Clint before they walked off to grab some snacks. Steve moved back over to the table he was leaning against, Bucky standing in front of him. The blonde smiled and opened his arms, earning a small smile from Bucky as he moved into Steve’s embrace. He sighed contently when Steve coiled his arms around him and held him closely to warm him up. Bucky rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and kept his hands flat against his husband’s chest, feeling it rise and fall slowly.

“Hey everyone! Thirty seconds until midnight! Get ready to count down for the fireworks!” Clint informed.

Bucky tilted his head up to look at Steve, his eyelid half lidded as Steve stared back at him, his mouth curving at the corner.

“Will you be my New Years Day kiss Stevie?” he whispered.

“Oh how can I say no to that sweetheart?” Steve breathed out, resting his forehead against Bucky’s.

_“Ten, nine, eight, seven…”_

“So this is it huh? A new year,” Steve issued.

“And I’m goin’ into the new year with a husband, a home, and friends. What else could I have asked for huh?” Bucky mumbled, smirking slightly when he heard music playing.

_“Five, four, three, two…”_

“One…” they said in unison.

_“Happy New Year!”_

Steve placed his hand on the back of Bucky’s head and pressed their lips together, the fireworks flying into the air above them. Bucky tilted his head more and cupped Steve’s jaw, parting his lips a little more and smirking into the kiss.

 _Because I’ve had the time of my life_  
_No I’ve never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear it’s the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

There was cheering and glasses clinking but the couple drowned them out and just listened to the sounds of the fireworks and each other’s shallow breathing. Steve’s grip around Bucky’s waist tightened as they parted from the kiss, foreheads touching and eyes closed.

“Happy New Year Buck,” he wavered, a wave of emotion flowing through him.

“Happy New Year baby,” Bucky sighed, opening his eyes to look at Steve’s.

They planted a few more kisses on each other’s lips, Steve’s fingers carding through Bucky’s hair, and Bucky’s thumb caressing Steve’s cheek. He couldn’t believe he was there in that moment, he still had to pinch himself sometimes to see if he was dreaming or not.

“I love you,” Bucky choked out, feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

“I love you too,” Steve whispered, kissing the brunette on the temple.

“Happy New Year boys!” Tony shouted.

He came bounding over to the pair as they laughed and brought Tony in for a hug, before they were joined by the rest of the team for a group hug. The fireworks lit up the sky in various colours and Bucky and Steve spared a moment during the hug to take a look. They both smiled at each other happily, just knowing that things were starting to look up. At least…that’s what they wished for.

* * *

**1st January**

**10am**

Steve woke to the sound of Bucky groaning against his neck, arm slung lazily over his waist. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 10am, they hadn’t gone to bed until at least 3:30am once the party started to die down. Bucky had gotten so plastered Steve had to carry him to the elevator on his back. As soon as Bucky had been placed on the bed, he fell asleep, and Steve had to rid him of his damp clothes and place him comfortably under the sheets. He knew it would have happened which is why he didn’t drink anymore of Thor’s Asgardian liquor when it started being handed around again. The sun was peeking through the gap in the curtain, warming up the middle of the bed they were laying on. Bucky always insisted on sleeping in the middle because it was comfortable there, and Steve knew it too. The brunette murmured again, nuzzling his face further into Steve’s neck.

“Buck? You awake?” he soothed.

“M'sleepin’,” Bucky grumbled.

“Ugh, morning breath,” Steve groaned, turning his head away for a moment.

“Stevie, I feel like hell,” Bucky whined.

“You look like it too,” Steve retorted.

“Fuck off,” his husband drawled, slapping him lightly on the chest. “Where’s Sebastian?” he muttered.

“He’s staying with Peggy at the home remember? We couldn’t have him getting scared by fireworks last night,” Steve explained.

“Still such a shame she couldn’t come to the wedding, but I can understand. She’s such a doll though, she’s our best gal,” Bucky slurred sleepily, making Steve smile.

“Jarvis what’s the weather to be like all day?” the blonde questioned.

“Good morning Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, it is currently seventy-four degrees Fahrenheit and sunny, with a slight chance of overcast in the late afternoon,” the AI responded.

“Thanks,” Steve hummed, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“ _Unh_ , Steve, don’t feel good,” he huffed.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Steve queried.

“Feel like m'gonna-” Bucky paused, covering his mouth with his hand as his eyes widened.

He was suddenly up on his knees, pushing himself off the bed as he staggered to the bathroom. The door slammed closed behind him and Steve sat up on his elbows, hearing Bucky’s knees hit the floor.

“Three, two, one…” he mused, pointing a finger at the door.

Of course, Bucky had to sound like he was choking before the retching noise echoed out the bathroom.

“Thor is so fucking dead!” he screamed.

“It’s not his fault, you decided to have too much!” Steve called back.

“Go fuck yourse- _ugh!_ ” Bucky gagged, metal hand hitting off the porcelain toilet.

Steve covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laugh, his eyes screwing shut as his body trembling afterwards. He snorted loudly and heard another heaving noise from Bucky, before the toilet flushed. The blonde pushed the sheets off the bed and made his way out to the kitchen, hearing Bucky moan weakly and then throw up again. Steve grabbed a bottle of water and took a full packet of painkillers to Bucky, he didn’t exactly know how many he’d need so that the serum didn’t reject them.

“Sweetheart,” he cooed, knocking lightly on the door.

“Door s'open,” Bucky replied groggily.

When he pushed the door open, Bucky was sitting on the floor, back against the vanity, his hair disheveled, hands resting over his face. Steve dimmed the lights a little as Bucky pulled his hands away and looked up at his husband.

“Never again,” he rasped.

“No, definitely not, here…have some water, take some painkillers,” Steve ordered, grabbing a small towel from the rack.

He knelt down and tilted Bucky’s head up to wipe his mouth and hands, throwing the towel into the basket by the sink to put in the laundry later. Bucky smiled at him sleepily and opened the water, taking a large drink from it before sitting it to the side. Steve sat down across from him, back against the wall, his feet resting on Bucky’s as the brunette swallowed a few pills.

“How you feeling now?” he tested.

“Better now that I got that out of me. You’re a lifesaver babe,” Bucky praised.

“Hey, what did I vow to you? If you’re sick I’ll be there to nurse you back to health,” the blonde soothed, rubbing his hand on Bucky’s knee, earning him a smile.

“Hmm, yeah, you did, such a sweetie you are,” he answered.

“Grab your toothbrush, get rid of that morning breath,” Steve instructed.

“Sir yes sir,” Bucky teased, pushing himself off the floor.

Steve chuckled and smirked as he poked Bucky’s left ass cheek with his finger.

“Do you mind?” Bucky snickered, grabbing his toothbrush and the toothpaste.

The blonde pushed himself up onto his feet and took a step forward, wrapping his arm loosely around Bucky’s waist. He pressed a couple of kisses on his cheek and nuzzled his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“You still smell like your cologne from last night,” he muttered.

“Do I?” Bucky responded, his words muffled by his toothbrush as he brushed his teeth.

“Yeah, just faintly but it’s nice,” Steve commented, kissing Bucky’s neck gently.

“Steve. Tickles,” the brunette grunted, squirming in Steve’s grasp.

Steve hummed and grabbed a hair tie from the jar beside the sink. He combed his fingers through Bucky’s hair, pulling it all back before he tied his hair and left it in a messy bun. A few strands fell to the front and Steve tucked them behind Bucky’s ear, before letting his arm fall down Bucky’s arm slowly.

“Beautiful,” he complimented, brushing his lips over his shoulder. “I’m gonna’ go start breakfast,” he continued, turning away from Bucky.

Bucky smiled with a loving smile.

“Love you,” he replied.

“Love you too,” Steve crowed, disappearing from the bathroom. “Jarvis, can we get some music please?” he requested, walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

“Certainly Captain,” Jarvis answered.

Steve’s smile widened when he heart jazz start to sound out on the entire floor, his hips moving to the beat. He couldn’t exactly help it, himself and Bucky always got caught up in it from time to time.

“Jarvis you read my mind,” he chimed.

“I myself would prefer it over Mr Stark’s usual of AC/DC or Black Sabbath,” Jarvis rebuked.

“Ouch, don’t tell Tony you said that he’ll reprogram you to a basic AI, minus all the sarcasm and sass,” Steve snorted.

He opened the fridge and the freezer, pulling out eggs, bacon and hash browns along with some fruit juice and a small bowl of grapes.

 _Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
_When the world is cold_  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_And the way you look tonight_  
  
_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you_  
_And the way you look tonight_

 

Steve hummed along to the music, cracking the eggs on the side of the frying pan as he picked up the bacon and placed it in beside it. He jumped suddenly, feeling a cold metal hand on his hip, before turning his head to the left and seeing Bucky. The brunette gleamed at him and brought his hand up, cupping Steve’s chin between his thumb and index finger.

“Are those hash browns?” he questioned.

“Yes, your favourite ones,” Steve said, drawing his attention back to the food.

“You’re too good to me,” Bucky purred, snaking his arms around Steve’s waist. “Love you so much babydoll,” he whispered, caressing his lips on Steve’s jaw.

He could detect the faint smell of mint toothpaste and Steve sighed breathlessly, putting his gaze back on Bucky.

“Now that,” he murmured, kissing Bucky once. “Is a much better smell,” he added, stealing another kiss. “No morning breath,” he teased, playfully biting on Bucky’s lip.

Bucky grumbled and whined, shaking his head against Steve’s shoulder blade, hands pinching the blonde’s hips in protest.

“You’re cruel,” he growled.

Steve moved the frying pan to the side off the heat as he spun around and guided Bucky back until he hit the edge of the counter. His kisses were soft but still a little filthy and intimate, hands resting on the counter either side of Bucky. The brunette let out a small moan and ran his hands down Steve’s back, before grabbing at his ass and chuckling when Steve groaned, dropping his head to Bucky’s shoulder.

“You fucking brute,” he joked.

“Jarvis, please put forty dollars in the swear jar from Steve’s account, he said a naughty word,” Bucky scolded, wagging his finger at his scowling husband.

“Of course Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis obliged.

“You-” Steve paused, feeling Bucky’s cold metal index finger up at his lips.

“Shh, you said a bad word, you pay the price,” he chided.

There was an almost unamused look on Steve’s face before he frowned and lent forward to kiss Bucky. The brunette pulled back and grinned wickedly, hearing the huff from Steve.

“Fine,” he grumbled, turning back to cook more food.

Bucky laughed and hoisted himself up onto the kitchen counter.

“Oh Captain Rogers,” he sang, drawing out Steve’s name.

Steve didn’t want to turn around, but he did, because Bucky’s voice was far too alluring to be a joking tone. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Bucky running his hands up his thighs, before shifting his legs apart a little. The blonde raised an eyebrow, earning a wink in return.

“How do I look?” he asked, voice low and husky.

“Like a zombie,” Steve retorted.

Bucky’s face fell as he glared at Steve, crossing his arms over his chest with an annoyed grunt.

“Asshole,” he spat.

“Aw, did I upset you sweetheart?” Steve questioned.

“Uh, yeah, a little,” Bucky bit back.

 _Oh you really have done it Rogers_ Steve thought. He moved the eggs and bacon onto plates before sitting the hash browns in the pan, letting them cook on a low heat. His eyes found Bucky’s as he stepped forward and placed himself in the space between Bucky’s legs. Steve’s hands rested on Bucky’s thighs, before trailing up to his waist.

“I’m sorry Buck. You look gorgeous, really, for someone with a hangover you look perfect,” he soothed.

“You’re just sayin’ that to make me feel better you punk,” Bucky murmured.

“No, I’m saying it because I’m your husband and I told you I’d wake up every morning and tell you how handsome, perfect and amazing you are,” Steve issued.

“Nobodies perfect Stevie,” Bucky stated, cupping the blonde’s jaw in his metal hand.

“I know, but to me you are, and even if no one else sees it that way, you know I always will,” Steve replied.

Bucky tilted Steve’s head up and melded their lips together in a chaste kiss, Steve’s thumbs massaging his hipbones.

“я тебя люблю, I say it too much but I just want you to always know,” he whispered softly.

“I love you too,” Steve uttered, breath ghosting on Bucky’s lips.

“Gentlemen, Director Coulson is on the line, shall I pass the call on to Mr Stark?” Jarvis interrupted.

“No, just put it through to us Jarvis,” Bucky answered, sliding off the counter as he attended to the hash browns.

“Phil,” Steve greeted, once the screen was in front of him.

“Steve, I’m surprised you’re awake,” Phil chimed.

“Isn’t everyone else?” Steve quizzed.

“Well, I did try to contact everyone and you were the only one who responded,” the older man sighed.

“Morning Phil!” Bucky called.

“Good morning Bucky,” Phil replied, with a chuckle. “Listen, I need the Avengers to assemble at the new S.H.I.E.L.D HQ we have hidden away,” he continued.

“Starting S.H.I.E.L.D up again are we?” Bucky interjected.

“It’s all we have. Even though we have managed to salvage information to keep away from the public eye after D.C, there still is some out there. So we are keeping incognito, for now,” Phil added.

“Seems fair,” Bucky mused.

Phil smiled softly.

“The meeting is at 3pm. So that gives everyone enough time to look presentable,” he offered.

“I suppose I’ll go pay a visit to Peggy and get Sebastian while you’re there babe,” Bucky hummed.

“Oh Barnes, I expect you to be there,” he informed.

Steve’s eyes widened a fraction, as did Bucky’s, his attention locked on the screen. Phil had a calm look on his face as if not to give away anything that Bucky and Steve might be thinking. Bucky stared at Steve, and Steve stared back at Bucky, it wasn’t like Phil to ask Bucky to attend an Avengers meeting. Well, at least not until they got the green light. _Did that mean something now?_

“I’ll see you all later,” Phil spoke, before ending the call.

Silence drew out until Steve lent against the counter and tapped his fingers on the edge.

“What was that all about?” Bucky breathed out.

“I dunno’, guess we’ll find out later,” Steve mumbled.

His husband only nodded as he started to plate up the hash browns, hand shaking a little. _What if Phil was going to tell him he wasn’t ever allowed on missions? What if he was getting taken somewhere?_ The anxiety started to pulse in Bucky’s veins and he swallowed thickly, the frying pan slipping from his grasp as it clanged into the cooktop. Then, as if on cue, Steve laced his fingers with Bucky’s, his left arm circling his waist.

“It’s going to be fine, calmez-vous sweetheart, calmez-vous, everything is alright, you’re safe,” he hushed, slipping in some of the French he knew that calmed Bucky down.

_I trust you…_

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HQ**

**3pm**

The ride to the new S.H.I.E.L.D facility was long, but it was thankfully hidden away on a plot of land surrounded by trees. Bucky had his arms secured tightly around Steve’s waist, his hair and his jacket whipping back in the wind. The roar of the Harley echoed through the trees as they drove up a rocky path, before stopping outside a building. Tony parked up beside them, loud music blaring as per usual before it died down slowly. Steve killed the engine of the Harley as Bucky swung his leg back over and stood up, flattening his jacket down. Everyone seemed to be dressed smart, but not overly, even Bucky managed to look pretty suave himself in one of Steve’s button ups that was too tight for him now and a pair of black slacks, along with the leather jacket he’d gotten from Tony at Christmas.

“Looking smart Barnes,” Tony commented, with a smirk, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head.

“I’d say right back at you, but you’re always in nothing but suits, jeans and band shirts,” Bucky retorted.

A chorus of loud 'oh’s’ sounded as Bucky clucked his tongue and smirked back at Tony. The brunette shook his head and shoved Bucky lightly on the chest, before they made their way to the front entrance of the building. As the approached, two S.H.I.E.L.D agents stood by the door, immediately straightening themselves up upon seeing The Avengers. Tony stated that they were there to see Director Coulson, before walking by, the others following close behind. It wasn’t until Bucky stepped up when the oldest of the agents harshly pressed his hand on Bucky’s chest. Steve didn’t have time to react quick enough before Bucky’s metal hand was clasped around the agent’s forearm fairly tightly, the mechanics whirring as he twisted his arm.

“Easy pal,” he warned.

“Bucky! Hey, hey, hey, settle down,” Steve interjected, placing his hand gently on Bucky’s chest. “Let go,” he demanded.

With a smug yet angered look on his face, Bucky let go of the agent and walked up behind Steve to glare daggers at the agents over his shoulder.

“Please don’t do that to my husband thank you. He still has some reflexes he hasn’t quite programmed out of himself yet. Plus, he’s with us, Director Coulson asked him to join us, so please…stand down,” Steve hissed.

“Yes Captain Rogers, sorry sir,” the agent apologised.

Bucky slung his arm around Steve’s waist loosely, peering back at the agents and flipping them the bird, a snicker leaving his mouth. Steve frowned and squeezed Bucky’s hip roughly, guiding him down the busy hallways.

“What? They were rude. I hate going to places and people still treat me like I’m a ticking time bomb,” he huffed.

“It’s okay sweetheart, you’re nothing like that, alright,” Steve soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Bucky’s side.

“Steve’s getting a little stubborn in his old age, you totally scared the crap out of those agents,” Tony mused, appearing by their side.

“Well, it’s time for people to stop treating Bucky differently. He’s one of us now, if he wasn’t he and I wouldn’t have married last year and we probably wouldn’t have even gotten together. Bucky remembered me, and most of his past memories are coming back to him now, which is progress, great progress. He’s better than he used to be, I’m proud of him and no one is going to give my husband shit as long as I’m around,” Steve explained.

“I’m right here you know!” Bucky exclaimed.

Steve chuckled as he pulled Bucky in closer, sneakily trailing his hand under the brunette’s shirt.

“Stevie,” Bucky whined, bumping his hip against Steve’s.

“Sorry, can’t help myself,” Steve confessed.

“Hey guys, remember the first time we all got on the Helicarrier?” Tony chimed.

“We didn’t really know a lot about each other back then,” Clint replied.

“And look at us now,” Natasha added.

“No but this is good, team bonding, a team is nothing without friendships to go along with it,” Tony issued.

Bucky’s attention was wandering elsewhere, his eyes scanning over the newspaper clippings of The Avengers in New York City defeating the Chitauri and Loki. Then there were pictures of them in their uniforms and Bucky raised an eyebrow at the blank space beside Steve’s. Sam’s was on there and Bucky fawned over the idea of being there, one day. He was walking slightly ahead of everyone now, leading them along as they passed various rooms, some empty, some filled with agents working efficiently. They were walking by a row of agents conversing outside a room before they stopped and turned their attention to the group.

“Sergeant Barnes,” they greeted, giving him a small nod of the head.

It kept happening every time they passed agents and Bucky was starting to feel a little flustered. Tony’s hand fell on his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze as he smiled at Bucky.

“Your arrival is quite the talk around here,” he spoke.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Bucky answered.

“Uh oh, here’s trouble,” Tony joked.

Two women and a man were standing outside two heavy automatic doors with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo adorning it, their faces lighting up like kids in a candy store. Yet again Bucky found himself a little flustered and nervous by their excited expressions.

“Well I’ll be damned it’s really him!” the man exclaimed.

“Fitz, please,” the woman to his right scolded.

“I want to believe I’m dreaming, but I’m not,” the other woman breathed out.

“Bucky, I’d like you to meet three of the newer agents Phil has brought into his ensemble, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Skye,” Tony informed.

“It’s such an honour to meet you Sergeant Barnes, we’ve been meaning to meet you for months,” Fitz boasted.

Bucky took his hand and shook it, his smile widening a little.

“Nice to meet you too,” he answered.

He greeted Jemma and shook hands with her, smiling when she was obviously trying to hide her excitement. Skye was next and she just looked at him as if he was a work of art.

“I’m sorry I just need to see if you’re really real, do you mind?” she questioned.

“Not at all,” Bucky murmured.

She slowly held her hand up, letting Bucky know she was going to be reaching out to him. He was thankful, because he still didn’t know all of his immediate reflexes he might still have. Hurting someone wasn’t something he wanted to let happen. Her hand rested on his metal arm where the sleeves of the jacket were rolled up, running her fingers along the grooves of the arm.

“He is real,” she squeaked, eyed lighting up with joy. “You’re on the Wall of Valor you know,” she added.

“Am I?” Bucky hummed.

Skye nodded with a wide grin on her face.

“Maybe you could show me later?” he offered.

“Only if that’s okay with your-” Skye paused, tilting her head so she could see Steve. “Husband,” she continued, resting both hands on Bucky’s biceps. “By the way, I totally saw this happening,” she mused, pointing between Steve and Bucky.

“Alright you three, leave our guests alone, time to come in and sit quietly,” a voice lectured.

Bucky looked past Skye and gave Phil a warming smile, earning one in return.

“I didn’t think you’d show,” he commented.

“Well, I’m here,” Bucky chuckled.

“AC you ruin all the fun, this is a big deal for us three. I mean, we’ve met The Avengers, but this…this guy is a legend,” Skye crowed, slapping Bucky lightly on the chest. “And he is now my new friend,” she issued, as Bucky’s arm rested around her waist. “See, he likes me,” she whispered, with a smirk.

Steve, Bucky and Clint snorted in unison.

“AC?” Steve snickered.

“Abbreviation of Agent Coulson,” Phil responded.

“Might need to call him DC, he’s Director Coulson now,” Clint taunted.

“Alright that’s enough, fall in team,” Phil commanded.

They filed in accordingly as Skye walked off to sit with Fitz and Simmons, her smile never leaving her face. Bucky was sitting in between Steve and Tony at the table, his feet resting up on the back of it. Luckily Phil couldn’t see and he smirked as he lent back comfortably. The lights dimmed a fair bit, before Phil brought a screen up from the holographic table, the room tinted with a light blue colour. Bucky didn’t even have to turn his head to know that Tony was practically rubbing his hands at the tech. _He’s such a nerd_ he thought.

“Excuse me, I’m a genius,” Tony corrected.

“Fuck, I didn’t know I said that out loud,” Bucky laughed.

“Barnes,” Phil warned, obviously hearing the curse word.

“Sorry AC,” he retorted, glancing at Skye who was trying to hold back a laugh.

Phil rolled his eyes.

“Bucky, why don’t you come on up here…please,” he ordered.

“Uh, okay,” Bucky muttered, standing up from his seat.

Steve gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before Bucky walked over to stand near Phil. He could feel a dose of anxiety starting to ripple through him as Phil pulled out a folder from a shelf under the table. They were his medical records and Bucky just knew that he was going to know if he’d failed or passed. Phil was eyeing him with curious eyes, Skye leaning forward in her seat as if she really wanted Bucky to be okay. It seemed that she’d taken a shine to Bucky already and vice versa.

“Well…” Phil started, flicking over a few pages. “Looks like you’ll be needing this,” he continued, holding up an earpiece with the Avengers logo on it.

Bucky’s eyes widened, anxiety washing away as his heart started pounding in his chest. _No fucking way_ he thought. Everyone at the table stood up and started clapping for him and Bucky’s cheeks went a light shade of pink.

“Seriously? You all knew!” he accused.

“Sure did,” Sam replied.

“Welcome to The Avengers, your results came back positive, you’ve been given the green light,” Phil congratulated, holding his hand out to Bucky.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” the brunette choked out, shaking Phil’s hand firmly.

“So with that, we’d like to discuss some things with you, Fitz would like to show you some changes to your uniform,” Phil explained.

“Humour me,” Bucky chided, crossing his arms lazily over his chest.

“Right,” Fitz interjected, standing up as he came over to the table. “All we changed were some design elements with what you wore. You’re still keeping the utility pants, combat boots, but we’ve changed your vest a little, there’s a bit more padding and armour, the straps and buckles are on either side to tighten it if you need to, it zips up and we’ve put the red star smack bang in the middle with a silver outline so it’s a little like Captain Rogers’ star on his suit. We’ve made a few adjustments to your mask you wore over your mouth and nose, say if you’re in a tight space and it’s a little hard to breathe there’s a breathing mechanism in there and it’s also good for anywhere that has toxic gases. Your goggles have been tampered with a little, design wise, they do cover your eyes fairly well still, they fit like sunglasses. And we’ve added in scanners so you can detect any alarms, traps and so on,” he rambled, flicking over the designs on the table.

“Not bad at all Fitz, not bad,” Bucky answered, nodding in interest.

Fitz smiled a little and Steve and Tony started chuckling to themselves.

“Such a flirt,” Tony snorted.

“I know, and I married the guy,” Steve scoffed.

“I can hear you two assholes,” the brunette grunted.

“Barnes,” Phil grumbled.

“Sorry Director, Fitz please ignore my aggravating husband and his annoying partner in crime and just continue,” Bucky said, eloquently, completely taking the piss out of Phil.

“As I was saying, Mr Stark and I will have to do some upgrades on your arm after this if that’s alright. We’ll be installing a panel in the arm that stores miniature missiles which are actually fairly destructive if aimed at a target correctly. Don’t worry, they’re only activated when you have your goggles on, so your arm will still function normally when they’re deactivated. We’re also going to upgrade it so that when we give you these special bombs you can hold them in your hand in a tight fist, slam it on the ground to create a shockwave for a couple hundred yards. It’s perfect if you want to get rid of goons easily and send them hurtling ten feet underground,” Fitz explained, bringing up more holograms and schematics.

Bucky whistled and placed his hands on the table, eyes scanning over the holograms again. He peered up at Steve through his eyelashes and caught the blonde’s curt nod, his mouth twitching at the corner. It was perfect beyond belief, he wouldn’t have to feel like he was opening old wounds with his old gear.

“And…if it’s alright with you. We’d like you to keep your name but simply take away the and just have you as Winter Soldier,” Phil added.

“Although that’s entirely up to you Bucky, I mean, we’re fine calling you Barnes of Sergeant or something,” Tony interrupted.

“No, no I can live with that. I was him once but I don’t want to be the Winter Soldier, I’m not him anymore. I’m not the weapon that belonged to Hydra now, I’m a free man,” Bucky murmured.

“And we wouldn’t want you to be babe,” Steve soothed.

His husband smiled lovingly at him like Steve was a shining diamond.

“Aw, aren’t they just adorable,” Natasha cooed.

“Watch it Romanov, I’ll get you back,” Steve threatened, jokingly.

“So now that this is all done, can I take Bucky to the Wall of Valor now?” Skye tested.

“He’ll have to get his arm upgrades first Skye,” Fitz replied.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“They can wait a couple of minutes. I’d really like to see my name on this thing,” he protested.

“See, I told you he likes me best,” Skye jeered, wandering over to Bucky as she looped her arms around his metal arm.

As the pair were walking away, getting deep into a conversation, Steve grinned in amusement, gaze following his husband and Skye as they left.

“You need to teach me how you do that thing with your knives. I mean no offence that you were trying to kick Rogers ass but…it looked awesome,” Skye signed contently.

“I can teach you anything you want,” Bucky chortled.

“They’re getting along well,” Tony drawled.

“Yeah,” the blonde responded.

Tony grinned.

“Jealous?” he asked, sarcastically.

Steve jabbed Tony’s arm and turned back to look at the holograms that were still showing.

“Not at all…he needs to surround himself with other people other than us,” he said, tapping his fingers on the table.

All Steve wanted was for Bucky to be happy, which is exactly what he was seeing. _Ma, you’d be so proud_ Steve thought, a stray tear rousing as it slid down his cheek.

* * *

**3rd January 2016**

**6am**  
  
Golden rays of sunlight began to peer over the horizon, sunrise dawning on Manhattan to signal a new day. The skyscrapers displayed bright tinges of orange, some shadows cast over them that the sunlight missed. Birds were starting to tweet and squawk loudly in the trees where they had retired for the night, some filtering parts of the sky in flocks. Coffee shops and cafes were starting to open early for those who went for early morning walks or runs. It was peaceful and fairly quiet along the Hudson River walkway so early in the morning. Only a few joggers, walkers and cyclists were out at such a time, and Sam was one of them. He had Sebastian running beside him at a steady pace, the canine keeping in time with Sam himself. The sun was beating off his skin and warming him up from the cold air that whisked by him as he ran. Sam had been awake at 5am where he went up to Steve and Bucky’s floor to ask if they were coming for their run. Yet it wasn’t exactly a great idea, because all he heard in return was a thud, giggles and a high pitched moan, which had him high tailing it back into the elevator with Sebastian in tow, reminding Jarvis to let Steve and Bucky know he’d taken him. Sam was jogging past the park bench he’d passed twice now, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead. He could hear footsteps behind him, but kept on jogging, keeping Sebastian close by his side.

“On your left,” a voice panted.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Sam grunted.

Sure enough, he saw Steve racing by him, blue sweatpants, grey shirt, the whole deal. _It’s just like Washington D.C all over again_ Sam thought.

“Very funny Steve! You know what would be funnier! If Bucky ran by too!” he called out.

But Steve was long gone, merely a dot up ahead as Sam picked up the pace a little. He did dislike Steve’s super serum sometimes, because whenever it came to jogging, Steve always overpowered him. _Well, he doesn’t have a wingpack_  he thought, smiling smugly.

“On your right,” a gruff voice huffed.

“Oh come on!” Sam exclaimed.

Bucky laughed loudly as he sped past Sam, dressed in a red shirt and grey sweatpants, although taking longer to disappear from sight that Steve. Of course it was only mere seconds later when Sam heard loud, bounding footsteps again and ran a little faster.

“On your left!” Steve chimed.

“Alright I get it!” Sam yelled.

“On your right!” Bucky shouted.

With an irritated groan, Sam stopped in his tracks and shook his head, hands resting on his hips.

“Assholes,” he whispered.

“Swear jar Sam!” Bucky sang, giving him a quick salute.

Sam slapped his palm on his forehead and sighed heavily.

“Damn you and your super hearing!” he cursed.

Steve and Bucky’s laughs were loud and triumphant as they met up with each other and started running together. Sam wandered over to a bench and sat down, Sebastian by his feet as he grabbed his bottle of water out his backpack. He pulled out a plastic bowl and filled it with water for Sebastian as he sat back and enjoyed the view. The sun was started to rise higher now and the sky was a brilliant orange colour.

“Sebastian, I don’t know how you live with those two,” he mused.

“Pretty easily,” a voice hummed.

“Jesus!” Sam shrieked, in fright, throwing his water across the walkway as it hit the railing.

Bucky’s laughter escalated, his hands on his knees, body trembling as it erupted through him. Sam sighed and frowned as he shook his head and turned to see Steve and Bucky behind him.

“Very funny guys,” he replied.

“Aw Sam,” Bucky crowed, clapping his hand down on his friend’s shoulder. “It was too good not to do,” he added.

“I’ll forgive you if you buy breakfast,” Sam grumbled.

“Deal,” Bucky answered.

“Oh my god a snake!” Steve screamed.

“Where!” Sam yelped, standing up on the bench.

Steve started snickering, before Bucky clapped his hand over the blonde’s mouth. Sam turned around and gave the pair an accusing look, pointing his finger at them.

“There is no snake is there?” he asked.

“Not around here, no,” Steve chuckled.

“I hate you both,” he growled, jumping down off the bench.

Bucky smirked.

“Aw, Sam you love us!” he chimed.

“You wish Barnes,” Sam scoffed.

“Sam,” Bucky whined, drawing out Sam’s name.

He jumped on Sam, wrapping his arms and legs around him as Sam staggered a little before securing his arms around Bucky. Steve chuckled as he took Sebastian and took out his phone to get a picture.

“Wait 'till everyone sees this,” he snorted.

“God Barnes, you’re heavier than Steve,” Sam coughed out.

“You’re still managing to hold me,” the brunette murmured.

Sam huffed out his nose in annoyance.

“Because I’m the strongest!” he declared.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky replied, sliding from Sam’s grasp. “Hey, take a picture of Steve and I with the sunrise in the background,” he continued, handing Sam his phone that he fished from his pocket. “I don’t really have a picture of Steve and I together during the day,”

“I’m sure you could have gotten one just over an hour ago,” Sam retorted, only to receive a punch in the arm from Bucky.

“You walked in on us,” he accused.

“I did not! But I heard what you were doing,” Sam complained.

Bucky grinned smugly as he waved Steve over who tied Sebastian’s leash to the bench before sauntering over. The brunette rested his metal hand on Steve’s hip, pulling him close. He could hear the groan of protest from Sam but his smile just grew wider as Steve stared back at him. Steve lent against the railing and tucked his free hand under Bucky’s jaw, titling him head up a little.

“You’re a sap y'know,” he commented.

“You love it,” Bucky sighed.

“I do, I love you the most,” Steve whispered, tilting Bucky’s chin up. “So…how about a kiss soldier?” he questioned.

“Oh Captain, you don’t needa’ ask,” Bucky teased, eyelids dipping down.

Steve smiled and drew Bucky in, kissing him softly, tilting his head to slot their lips together better. Bucky’s chest rose and fell slowly, metal fingers curling into the fabric of the blonde’s shirt, free hand lingering up to Steve’s chest. They could hear the camera shutter again and the couple smirked into the kiss, parting briefly, before moving back in for another and another, tongues brushing briefly every time they pulled back.

“You guys are gross! But it’s sweet,” Sam issued.

“Uh huh,” Steve mumbled, bringing Bucky in closer until their chests were flush together.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around Bucky and lifted him, the brunette’s hands flying out to rest on his shoulders.

“Steve!” Bucky exclaimed.

The blonde laughed at the loose strands of hair that flew in front of Bucky’s face, his arms giving his husband’s waist a tight squeeze. Again, Sam was snapping a picture and Bucky frowned because he knew Steve had planned that.

“Punk,” he grunted.

“Jerk,” Steve retorted.

Bucky felt his feet touch the ground again, Steve’s arms around him warmly as he held him close. His warmth radiated off of him onto Bucky and the brunette hummed softly, hands rubbing up and down Steve’s back. He was content in those moments where he just got to hold Steve, to feel his fingers dance across his back, breath ghosting on his skin. They were moments Bucky never thought he’d get to have…he never imagined what life would be like if Steve hadn’t saved him from his jagged memories.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed out.

“Mhm?” he responded, breathing in deeply.

“I love you. I love you so much it hurts and I’m terrified. God, Steve, I’m terrified of waking up and finding out that this is a dream. I feel like maybe I’m in an alternate universe and this is just what I want to think about. And I-” Bucky paused, his voice breaking off into a sob as he buried his head into Steve’s chest. “Steve please tell me this is real. Please. I’m worried Steve. I’m so _fucking_ worried. What if I wake up and this is all gone and I’m just that _thing_ again…that monster. I can’t Steve. And I don’t-” he stopped again, feeling Steve’s hands on his jaw before his lips were crashing into his, passionate and as sensible for public as possible.

“Don’t you dare say that,” his husband hissed, parting his lips, his panting breath warm on Bucky’s. “You listen to me Buck, you listen good. This is real. All of it, we _are_ together, we _are_ married. You’re _mine_ , and you _live_ in Avengers Tower with everyone. And they _love_ you Bucky, they _adore_ you. The past is the fucking past alright? That was not you, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th, that was Hydra’s doing. I have your back, always. Bucky please don’t be terrified of the reality of all of this. I can’t lose you again, I know it’s hard not to think things like that. But I swear to you, this is real and I love you so much. I look at you, and sometimes I need to hold back the tears because you’re just there and you’re _you_. Don’t ever think for one second that this isn’t real. I’m pretty damn sure my alternate universe would look just the same,” he added.

“Okay,” Bucky uttered, stroking his hands down the sides of Steve’s face, before resting them on the nape of his neck. “Okay…I trust you, I believe you. Anything you say Stevie, I’ll I listen. I’m sorry. I just have all these _'what ifs’_ on my mind, it’s bothering me,” he muttered.

“Forget about them for now. Let’s go get food, coffee, it’ll make you feel better,” Steve soothed.

“Sam coming too?” Bucky queried.

“Of course he is,” Steve answered. “Sam, we’re gonna’ get some breakfast, there’s a little place just up that path there on the corner. Comin’?” he continued. “Breakfast is on us,” he offered.

Sam smiled wickedly.

“Now that…is how you win me over, I’ll meet you there,” he laughed, jogging off with Sebastian in tow.

Steve turned back to Bucky and put his arm around him, bumping the brunette’s hip with his own.

“So you know tomorrow night is movie night and you get to pick,” he spoke, guiding Bucky to the pathway to get to the cafe.

“Really?” Bucky gasped, as if he’d just been told he’d won the lottery.

“Well, we haven’t had an Avengers movie night since you got here, so of course it’ll be your turn. And Tony has literally everything, so don’t panic on what to think of,” Steve mused.

“God, that’s a relief, 'cause there’s a few I’ve been wanting to see,” Bucky mumbled.

“If you say Star Wars everyone is going to love you for that choice. Seriously, we’ve watched all of them twice and never get tired of them,” Steve explained.

“I was gonna’ say Star Wars,” the brunette chided.

His husband smiled and tugged him in a little closer, kissing his temple lightly as Bucky lent into the touch. They crossed the road which was seemingly quiet, the sun now fully risen in the sky, Sam waiting outside the cafe. He looked a little concerned, yet Bucky and Steve just wandered over, hand in hand now before stopping.

“Where you guys planning on taking Sebastian back?” Sam quizzed.

“No, we can just keep him with us,” Steve replied.

“But-” Sam paused, jabbing his finger behind him.

“The owner knows us, he loves Sebastian,” Bucky interjected.

“Barnes! Rogers!” a voice called.

“Hey, that’s Rogers-Barnes to you Eric,” Steve scolded, shooting a small smile at the tall, lanky blonde who walked out of the cafe.

“Sorry, completely forgot you two were married now,” he chortled. “You want your usual?” he asked.

“Please, Sam what would you like?” Steve questioned.

“Uh, I have no idea,” Sam murmured.

“Come in and have a look buddy. Heather! The boys are here, you wanna’ grab Sebastian his usual?” Eric shouted, into the cafe.

“Sure thing honey!” a soft voice called back.

“You and Heather doing okay?” Bucky hummed, as they were taken to their favourite table.

“More than better,” Eric chimed. “Heather’s pregnant,” he gushed.

Bucky and Steve exchanged quick glances.

“No way! Congratulations!” they chorused.

“Been a long time comin’,” Eric sighed. “Hope it’s a boy,” he added.

“Make sure you call him James,” Bucky joked.

Steve gasped.

“Excuse me, he should be called Steve,” he huffed, in a joking tone.

“We were actually thinking of calling him Samuel, Sam for short of course,” Heather interrupted, appearing behind Steve and Bucky, her belly displaying just a small mound.

Sam laughed loudly.

“In your faces!” he jeered.

“Eat me Sam,” Bucky retorted.

“I’ll leave that to Steve,” he rebuked.

“Sam!” Steve squawked.

“What?” Sam replied.

Heather and Eric started chuckling away at the antics as Heather placed a bowl down for Sebastian beside the table he was now tied onto. Sebastian gave her a thankful wag of the tail before turning to the food, wolfing it down like his life depended on it.

“So how far along are you?” Steve inquired, sitting himself down at the table, Bucky and Sam following too.

“Twelve weeks,” Heather answered, resting her hand on her belly. “So just over two months,” she continued.

“Wow,” Bucky breathed out. “I’m so happy for you,” he mused.

“We’ll look at you, getting all clucky,” Steve teased.

“I’m not I just-” Bucky paused, biting on his lower lip. “I was just sayin’,” he mumbled.

“Hey, there’s nothin’ wrong about wanting kids Bucky,” Eric spoke fondly, clapping his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I’ve got a brother, he’s got three kids, another on the way, and he says kids are the greatest gift to have, after your soulmate,” he issued.

Bucky’s cheeks were flushing a light shade of pink because Steve was staring at him with that dopey look on his face. It was that kind of look that Bucky always got when he got shy about something.

“Didn’t know you wanted kids Buck,” he spoke, drawing Bucky from his thoughts.

“I don’t-I-I mean I do but I-god, nevermind,” he stammered, covering his face with his hands.

Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s knee and pulled one of his hands away.

“Forget about it, we’ll talk later, calm down alright?” he soothed.

The brunette nodded and dropped his hands, resting them over Steve’s on his knee.

“Sorry,” he apologised.

“Don’t be,” Steve crooned.

“If anyone should be sorry, it’s me, I didn’t mean to be so forward,” Eric interjected.

“Really Eric, it’s okay,” Bucky assured him.

“We’ll go get your meals started, Sam are you comin’ in to see what you’d like?” Eric queried.

“Sure,” Sam responded, getting out of his seat again.

Steve grabbed him by the wrist on the way by and dropped a few dollars in his hand.

“It’s on us remember,” he uttered.

Sam nodded, before disappearing inside with Eric and Heather, Steve’s attention back on Bucky. His hands were back up at his face, head hung low as he let out a deep sigh.

“Sweetheart, you alright?” he questioned, hand trailing up and down Bucky’s back.

“I do want kids Steve. I’ve always wanted kids, but I didn’t want any unless I had you,” he confessed.

“Buck,” Steve whispered.

“I’m serious Steve. If I couldn’t be with you and have a couple of kids in a nice little apartment in Brooklyn then I didn’t want it. I didn’t want to be with anyone else but you. It was _always_ and _only_ you. But the work we’re going to be doing together, that’s no way to raise a kid. We’ve still got time to wait, but I just want you to know this. I want you to know that if the topic of kids ever came up, I would say yes. I’d love to get that feeling of adopting a kid and showering them with affection because their real parents couldn’t. So I’d like it to be clear that yes I want kids, but not until there’s no more need for superheroes, I don’t want our kids growing up in that,” Bucky explained.

Tears were pooling in Steve’s eyes as he tried to hold them back, wiping his palm over his cheek. He reached out for Bucky and embraced him, nestling his face into the crook of his neck. Bucky’s heart broke when Steve broke down crying, body shaking as he drew in sharp breaths, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt.

“You’re right, you’re so right. And I’ll wait, god Buck, I didn’t know you wanted this. You coulda’ told me,” he croaked.

“Didn’t know how to bring it up,” the brunette choked out, his own tears starting to streak his cheeks.

Steve pulled back and cupped Bucky’s face in his hands, kissing him once, twice, then a third time. He was grinning from ear to ear and couldn’t stop, his joyed laugh rippling from his throat.

“You’re gonna’ be a great dad,” he commented.

Bucky blushed again.

“Shut up, so are you,” he grumbled, poking Steve on the nose.

“Idiot, thinking I’d react badly.” the blonde huffed.

“Hmm, well you’re unpredictable,” Bucky crowed.

“Oh?” Steve hummed.

“Yes, like this morning…” his husband said.

“Please, you liked it,” the blonde purred, leaning in closer to Bucky.

“Oh yeah, totally, waking up to find your mouth around my dick was such a surprise,” he grunted.

“If you’re good I’ll do it again in the shower when we get home,” Steve offered.

“Steve,” Bucky moaned shamelessly, metal hand gripping Steve’s thigh tightly as he narrowed his eyes.

“You two are unbelievable,” Sam protested. “I mean really? We’re in public,” he added.

“I bet Steve would like to do it in public,” Bucky muttered.

“Bucky!” Steve roared. “For Christ’s sake,” he hissed, cheeks going red.

Sam cackled as he sat back down in his seat, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. Bucky and Steve turned around to face him, their knees touching, fingers entwined with each other’s on the table like they hadn’t just been talking about their spontaneously exciting morning. It wasn’t like they had much shame for it either.

“Hey baby,” Bucky soothed.

“Yeah?” Steve answered.

“Can you cut my hair sometime soon?” he asked.

“What? Really? Buck, I’m no hairdresser,” Steve sighed.

“I want you to cut it like you remember,” Bucky drawled.

“Are you sure?” Steve tested.

“Yeah, time for a change,” the brunette admitted.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Sam added.

Steve smiled.

“Alright,” he chuckled.

Just seeing Bucky smile back at him lit up Steve’s entire world. He wouldn’t have it any other way, the new year was looking promising. _For the most part._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо - Thank you  
> я тебя люблю - I love you  
> calmez-vous - Calm down
> 
> Next chapter will be Steve and Bucky going to Coney Island and losing each other but that's why they have their shirts (from Hey You). There's smut too ;) but then there's a sad ending, I am sorry.


	4. Chapter Two - Hush Now, Don't You Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a movie night, Bucky wakes Steve up at a ridiculous hour to cut his hair, Steve and Bucky visit Coney Island to get up to no good. And Steve is given news that sends him into a drunken, sobbing mess. He's just thankful he has Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but my writing schedule has been fucked up ever since we got a new dog and I'm pretty much on dog duty 24/7 so I'm exhausted as hell. I hope this suffices. I must warn you though, there's a character death. There's just a lot of sexual crap thrown in during conversations, the boys are dirty lol. And there is also smut, with top Bucky! Woohoo!

**7th January 2016**

**7pm**

For the first few days of the new year, the team didn't have any missions to attend to. Phil laid it down as a  _'small Avengers vacation'_ , which none of them really complained about. Except for Bucky, as he desperately wanted to get back out on the field and kick villains asses. Steve and Bucky usually spent their time with lazy days at the tower, and by lazy it was usually  _'going a few rounds'_  and finding out who got spent first. Of course, there was one night they forgot to activate the soundproofing on their floor and the other Avengers got a terrible nights sleep. Tony simply found it amusing seeing Steve's scarlet red face when either Natasha or Clint brought up the  _'loud noises'_  that went bump in the night. Bucky would just smile smugly and embarrass Steve even more in front of everyone. Yet it had been all in good fun, they'd settled into domesticity for a short while, waiting for the day they'd be back on the battlefield.

Which is why they'd decided to get back into the routine of having an Avengers movie night. It was a chilly Thursday night and Tony and Steve had left the tower over an hour ago to do a supply run. They were in one of Tony's many Audi's, driving through the now settled streets of Manhattan, the lights brushing over their faces now and again as they passed. Steve enjoyed the supply runs now, himself and Tony were the ones who signed up for it since the start. But, back then Steve would have followed behind Tony on his Harley, now he gradually started to get into the Audi and keep Tony company. Their friendship had strengthened the most out of everybody in the tower, not that it had really gone unnoticed. Tony and Bucky seemed to get along just fine as well whenever Bucky needed his arm fixed when it jammed on the odd occasion.

Sometimes, himself Tony and Steve would be down in the lab and they'd laugh and tell stories together. They'd earned the name  _'The Holy Trinity'_  from the rest of the team over time because of it. Steve was glancing out of the window, watching the city blur by as Tony took the last turn into the street where Avengers Tower was, his mind wandering a little. It'd been a while since he'd felt relaxed for an entire day without anything stressing him out or worrying him. Bucky was still having the occasional nightmare and outburst but the doctors had said it was nothing to worry about. His progress shined through a lot, so much so everyone had come to notice it, Steve couldn't contain his happiness if anything.

"Hey Cap, you awake in there?" Tony spoke, dragging Steve out from his daydream.

"Huh? Sorry...I'm here," Steve replied.

Tony smiled warmly and put the handbrake on, killing the engine also.

"Home, sweet home," he chimed.

"They'll be wondering what took us so long," Steve scoffed, as he opened his door and stepped out.

"Hey, I didn't meant to push you  _that_  hard into the stacks of poptarts," Tony chided, opening the back door to grab the bags inside.

"I can't believe you actually managed to push me over. And I can't believe that employee made us stack them all up again, did she not know who we were?" the blonde huffed, snagging the last few bags.

"Wow Steve, I'm shocked, you shouldn't have that type of manner around people, it was our fault so we clean up the mess," Tony chuckled.

"Well, I wanted to get home because everyone's been waiting so long," Steve mused.

"Aw, look at you, being all mother hen," Tony crowed.

"You know they've started calling us mom and dad," Steve laughed.

The brunette let out a sharp snort, eyes crinkling at the corners at the as they made their way over to the elevator.

"What? Even Bucky?" he asked.

"Even Bucky, they just say it because we do these supply runs and it's like we're parent animals bringing back food for their young," Steve explained.

Tony shook his head with a smile as the elevator doors closed and started to ascend to the main floor.

"Barnes does the laundry, I'm surprised he's not being called mother," he issued.

"Kinda' suits him," Steve joked.

Their laughs echoed in the spacious cube of an elevator, the view from outside keeping their attention still for a moment. Steve sighed softly and stared at his reflection, seeing how he'd changed just a little bit. Hell, lately he'd started leaving scruffy stubble on his face from time to time without shaving it off immediately. Bucky had kept egging Steve on about cutting his hair, but Steve wasn't ready to see his lovely brown locks go, at least not yet.

"Welcome home Mr Stark, Captain Rogers," Jarvis greeted, as they got closer to the main floor.

"Thanks J, what do you think they're doing Cap?" Tony questioned.

"I dunno'," the blonde replied, shrugging his shoulders lazily.

"Probably breaking my stuff," the brunette joked.

"Or listening to music from the eighties or something and singing and dancing to it, I dunno'...they're all hard to read," Steve mused.

"Better not be breaking my stuff," Tony grunted, yet still wearing a smile on his face.

As the elevator stopped at the main floor, Tony and Steve prepared themselves for havoc. But when the doors opened slowly, they were met with something completely different. The lights were dimmed, the TV was set up for the movies and space had been cleared so everyone had a place to sit or lie down. Steve cast his eyes over the team who were all huddled around Bucky who was cross legged on the couch, warm blankets around their shoulders and for some odd reason they were dressed in pyjamas.  _But why the hell not?_  Sebastian was curled up beside Bruce because lately he'd been keeping Bruce calm when under stress from working with Tony. The canine was becoming friends with everybody and Bucky and Steve usually let Bruce look after Sebastian from time to time. Bucky's hair was tied back into a messy bun as he ran his fingers over the blanket that covered his legs, his shirt displaying a panda bear on it and Steve wanted to laugh, but couldn't. He was too distracted by how gorgeous Bucky looked in the light, the shadows casting over all the right places. What confused Tony and Steve even more was that  _everyone's_  eyes were glassy as if they'd be crying, and some of them were still crying, sniffles sounding out from every direction.

"...and I remember crossing over that bridge and wondering if Steve was close behind me. But, he waited until I was safely over the other side. Then the bridge gave way and there was a huge gap to clear. The place was coming down I was sure of it, it was just this inferno of flames and Schmidt, or Red Skull whatever you want to call him...he'd set to have the place blown up so we didn't have long. I remember looking back over at Steve and he didn't look worried, he didn't show fear...maybe there was a flicker of it but I missed it. He said  _'just go get out of here'_  and I screamed at him told him  _'no, not without you'_..." Bucky choked out, wiping at the corner of his eyes.

Steve knew that story, the one where he'd rescued Bucky from Zola and the base was due to blow up. He was thankful they managed to get out of there with so much as a few scrapes.

"I knew then that if this was gonna' be Steve and I's end, we were gonna' go out together. There was no way I was leaving him there, I wouldn't even dream of it. Maybe I didn't want to let go of him yet because I was in love with him and only just realising it. We were romantically involved after that. Didn't matter that he was tall, strong and different then...he was still my Steve, always was. We always said 'till the end of the line and Steve decided to jump right over that gap and we made it out. We just...we got out and I was so  _god damn_  relieved," Bucky continued. "Which is why when I was falling from the train,  _yes_  I saw life flashing before my eyes and the feeling was just pure terror. But in my head part of me was screaming and begging because I didn't get to tell Steve I truly loved him. Waking up, knowing I was alive again, I didn't-I- _fuck_ -I didn't want it...I wanted it to end but Hydra they just kept throwing pain at me...suffering.  _God,_  I feel lucky to even be here telling you all this and being fucking married to Steve...it's a miracle. I don't know how many times I can say that I'm so happy about everything, I'm happy about life now," he added.

The room fell silent, yet only for a moment when Tony suddenly burst out into fits of laughter. Steve was startled by it, but glared at Tony with narrowed eyes as the brunette continued to laugh. It drew everyone's attention over to the pair who had moved out of the elevator while Bucky told his story, eyes still very glassy and bloodshot.

"Tony will you-" Steve paused, his facial expression then turning into confusion.

Tony's laughing seemed to change and fade into sobbing as he covered his mouth and dropped the bags to the side.

"Tony what the hell are you okay?" Steve queried.

"I'm okay," he squeaked out. "I just-what have you two done to me, I'm never this emotional!" he accused.

"Well you do have a heart Tony," Bucky commented.

"Please stop, or I'll cry harder," Tony wavered.

Bucky smiled as the others started to shift around and space themselves out, knowing that story time was over and it was time for the movie. Steve ushered Tony off to the consoling arms of Natasha as he picked up the discarded bags and disappeared into the kitchen. He counted fifteen seconds in his head before Bucky's arms wrapped around him from behind, his forehead resting between Steve's shoulder blades.

"Missed you," he murmured.

"I was only gone for an hour," the blonde replied.

"I know but s'just, I needed you then for that story," Bucky sighed, tightening his grip around Steve.

"You had everyone in tears, how did you manage that," he snorted.

"Dunno', just did," Bucky answered, peering over Steve's shoulder. "Are those Doritos?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's cheese and cool ranch ones," Steve hummed.

"Did you get beer?" Bucky quizzed, stepping away from Steve to grab a bag of Doritos.

"Yes Buck, we got pretty much everything that everyone asked for and I also fell into a stack of poptarts, so that's why it took so long to get back," the blonde grumbled.

Bucky chuckled for a moment, the sound of the Doritos bag opening masking the rest of it.

"You fucking idiot," he taunted.

"It was Tony's fault!" Steve protested.

"I said I'm sorry!" Tony yelled, his voice echoing in from the lounge.

Bucky's metal hand dipped into the bag as he pulled a Dorito out and held it up in front of him. Earlier on, before he'd even started on the stories about himself and Steve back in '43, the team had gone on about Steve having the ratio of a Dorito. Bucky thought it was stupid at first, until now when he lifted up the Dorito in his view of Steve who was busy popping caps off beers. So it be true, Steve's torso ratio was on point with a Dorito just like everyone had said. His laughter was uncontrollable and loud, practically a roaring laughter that could probably be heard down on the streets below the tower. Bucky's shoulders shook violently as he still kept the Dorito held up, his mouth open wide as the laughter simply spewed from his mouth and his eyes screwed shut. He was verging on the point of no sound coming out now, his free hand held up to his chest, body bent slightly. Steve turned and raised a questioning eyebrow, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a smile because Bucky's laugh was contagious. But this laugh was something else, this was  _pure, sweet_  and  _real,_  one that Steve hadn't heard in a long time.

"You okay there Buck?" he said.

"I just-" Bucky stopped, breaking out into more cackles as he threw his head back and lent against the kitchen counter.

He just couldn't stop unless someone made him, so Steve took his chances.

"Everyone said you had the ratio of a Dorito! And you do!" he exclaimed, letting out an involuntary snort which only made Steve smile wider.

"Is that so?" he murmured.

Steve's hands came to rest on Bucky's hips as he stepped into his personal space, splaying his fingers out on the small of Bucky's back. He tilted his head and shut Bucky's laughing up with a kiss, the brunette's brow raising before dropping as he realised what was happening.

"Oh hello," he purred, voice barely a whisper.

Bucky looped his right arm over Steve's neck after putting the Doritos down, parting his lips slightly with a grin. Steve chuckled and deepened the kiss, fingers curling into Bucky's shirt, before his hands started to glide up Bucky's sides. The brunette shivered at the touch as he usually did, his fingers threading through Steve's hair and massaging into his scalp. Steve breathed out a soft noise, almost like a purr, his hands rolling Bucky's shirt up a little to expose his heaving, rippling abs.

"Hmm, that's better," he whispered, teasing his teeth on Bucky's bottom lip.

"Steve," Bucky groaned.

A camera shutter tore their attention away from each other as they saw Tony poking his head around the corner with his  _damn_ phone. Bucky frowned and Steve started laughing when the faint sound of  _'What Is Love'_  was playing in the lounge, Tony's head bouncing to the beat. Which only looked more comical because the rest of his body was hidden by the wall so it was simply his head and shoulders in view.

"You're a shit Stark, y'know that? You better delete that photo," Bucky grunted.

"No way, I'm going to spread it on social media. I can see the headlines already," he spoke.

"Don't you dare," Bucky warned.

"Hot grandpas make out in Avengers Tower kitchen," he continued.

"Stark I swear to-hey!" Bucky yelled, snapping his attention back to Steve.

He'd taken his chance to steal the Dorito from Bucky's hand and pop it into his mouth, crunching down on it with a smug smile on his face.

"You just ate yourself," his husband accused.

"I taste good," Steve retorted.

Tony barked a laugh and turned to leave but Bucky clocked his movements and pushed himself away from the counter, leaving Steve to deal with the beers again.

"C'mere you son of a bitch gimme' that phone!" he growled, following Tony out into the lounge.

"No can do Barnes," Tony sang, winking at the others.

"Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers, best friends since sticking their tongues down each other's throats," Clint interjected.

"Barton! Not you too!" Bucky gasped, clapping his hand on his chest. "And excuse me, but best friends since we were kids thank you," he huffed.

"Exactly," Tony rebuked.

Bucky slapped his hand on Tony's arm, making the brunette pout and rub at his arm.

"Steve! Your husband is being mean!" he complained.

"What's new?" Steve called.

"Wow Steve I thought you loved me!" Bucky called back.

"I do! I love you very much!" the blonde boasted.

"One hot grandpa with a panda bear shirt tries to seduce other hot grandpa," Sam mused.

"Sam!" Steve squawked.

"I'm sorry man! I had to!" Sam apologised.

"Hey Steve, be thankful they all think we're hot grandpas," Bucky jeered.

"Yeah you better be thankful!" Tony chided.

"Alright, alright, time for all of you to calm down, it's movie time. Who wants a beer?" Steve questioned, walking into the room with beers and bowls filled with snacks on a tray.

"Just put them on the table honey we can grab them when we want," Tony drawled.

"Excuse me, that's my husband you're talking to," Bucky muttered.

"Well Steve and I are mom and dad in this house so sit your asses down," the brunette ordered.

Bucky scoffed.

"Yes, dad," he replied, sarcasm riddled in his voice.

"Steve will put you in the naughty corner," Tony threatened.

"Oh I've been there plenty of times," Bucky hissed, wiggling his eyebrows at Tony.

"Bucky," Steve groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Steve they know we fuck already what's the problem?" Bucky protested.

"You have no filter," Steve added.

"Hot grandpas still bang in their old age," Natasha interjected.

"Natasha!" Clint barked.

"You got to say something so I contributed!" she argued.

"Is this a normal activity you take part in my friends?" Thor queried.

"It seems to happen frequently now," Bruce commented, carding his fingers through Sebastian's soft fur.

"Y'know, last night he had me pretty much screaming myself hoarse while we went for five rounds," Bucky mumbled.

"Bucky! For fuck sake!" Steve yelled, cheeks flushed bright red.

Tony spat his beer while Clint started cackling, almost falling backwards before Natasha caught him first.

"Steve still gets embarrassed, how cute," Bucky crowed, pinching Steve's ass with his metal hand.

"Tony you started this," Steve ground out.

"Me? I would never," Tony scoffed.

Suddenly, Tony's phone started to  _'ping'_  like crazy as he raised a curious eyebrow and turned his attention to his phone.

"Oh...son of a bitch," he breathed out, eyes widening afterwards.

"What did you do?" Bucky growled.

"I um...my phone has an auto upload setting and that picture I took just went on our little Avengers blog. It's going viral," the brunette squeaked out, turning his phone around.

Bucky snatched the phone out of his hand and stared it, Steve's breath warm on his skin as he looked over Bucky's shoulder. Sure enough the picture that Tony had taken was spreading like wildfire on social media. And of course the  _'hot grandpas'_  caption had to come into play, which Tony had added himself before hand. Such things as  _'hottest kiss of the century'_  and  _'hot grandpas are at it again'_  came into play with other added captions on the photo. Steve and Bucky both glared at Tony with narrowed eyes as he smiled nervously and held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I-I swear I forgot!" he stammered.

"You're going to pay for this," the brunette bit back.

The pair advanced towards Tony and tackled him to the floor, Bucky's hands pinning his arms down and Steve's hands pinning his legs down. Tony tried to struggle but having two super soldiers gripping him down proved impossible.

"Alright everyone, get him!" Steve cheered.

"What? Oh no, no, no, no! Don't you dare! I will have you all banned from the rooftop pool area!" Tony shrieked.

"Sorry Stark, but this is your punishment," Bucky taunted.

Sam, Thor, Natasha and Clint scurried over and started to tickle Tony, digging their fingers right into his ribs as he squirmed and tried to hide his laughter. Yet it was no use and Tony broke out into loud cackles, body shaking and flailing, trying to find any way of escaping. Steve began tickling his feet while Bucky decided to tickling under his arms and Tony howled with laughter, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. It was torture, absolute torture, but hearing all of the laughter in the room made Bruce smile and made Sebastian wag his tail, ears perking up a little.

"S-stop! I'm begging you! P-please!" Tony begged.

Everyone stilled and left Tony on the floor, chest heaving like mad as he stared up at the ceiling. Bucky looked over at Steve and smirked, sending a wink his way and also blowing a kiss. Steve chuckled and reached out to tickle Tony's foot again, earning a giggle from the other man.

"You just giggled! That's going on the blog. Tony Stark is a giggler," Bucky declared.

Tony smiled weakly.

"I guess I can let you do that as payment for the photo I accidentally uploaded. I'll throw in two bottles of vodka too, what's your favourite?" he panted, hand coming up to rest on his chest.

"Русский стандарт," Bucky responded.

"Are we going to watch movies now or what, it'll be midnight before we know it," Bruce interrupted.

"Yeah, everyone get cozy, Steve and I dibs the red sofa," Bucky replied.

"Aw, I wanted the red one," Clint whined.

"Too bad Barton!" Bucky laughed, bounding over to the sofa.

They scattered themselves around the room, Clint and Natasha on the sofa to Steve and Bucky's left, Sam taking up the space on the two seater one to their right. Thor, Tony and Bruce decided to roll blankets out and make a very plump bed for them all to share, Sebastian snuggling in the middle of them. Tony of course was in charge of getting the movie started, considering he knew more about the TV than most of the others. Steve placed his beer on the coffee table that had been moved closest to himself and Bucky, picking up another Dorito and handing it to Bucky who let out a small chuckle. The brunette had his back against Steve's chest as they lay on their sides, pillows resting under their heads. Steve's arm wrapped loosely around Bucky, before he pulled the blanket over them, resting his chin on Bucky's shoulder. He smiled when Bucky's metal hand fell against his, fingers lightly brushing over his knuckles. The lights started to fade out, putting them in complete darkness until the light from thr TV screen lit up the room.

"Everyone good for snacks and stuff?" Steve asked.

A chorus of agreements sounded out and Steve smiled softly, holding Bucky tighter against him. He was warm and fit perfectly against Steve and if he really could, Steve would just lay on that sofa for hours with Bucky. When the movie started, Steve had his eyes glued to the screen, as did Bucky, even though he somehow didn't feel in the mood for movies anymore. He knew it would fail epically, it was impossible to stay focused on the TV when Steve was right behind him, holding him warmly. Bucky scanned his eyes around the room, noting that everyone else was far to perplexed on the movie to notice what was happening around them. With a huff, Bucky slowly turned himself around so he was facing Steve, placing his right hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Buck, you'll miss the movie," he spoke.

"Not really in the mood anymore," Bucky muttered.

"Oh?" Steve crowed.

Bucky's hand shifted down to Steve's chest, fingers splayed as he tilted his head and looked up at the blonde.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Buck," Steve breathed out.

"Love you so much actually," he corrected.

"Bucky I-" Steve paused.

 _God,_  Steve really loved it when Bucky was affectionate, he loved it a lot lately.

"Love you too sweetheart," he added.

Bucky smiled and cupped Steve's jaw in his hand, thumb stroking across his cheek.

"You're blushing," he snorted.

"Your fault," Steve accused.

Steve laced his fingers with Bucky's, bringing his hand up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss over his knuckles. Bucky frowned playfully and bit his lip gently.

"Sap," he said, pursing his lips.

"Always," Steve admitted.

His husband brushed his finger over the ring on Bucky's finger, eyes falling closed as he pressed more kisses on Bucky's hand.

"Mine," he hummed.

Bucky felt himself blush then.

"да... _your_  Bucky," he soothed.

Steve sighed happily, snaking his arm back around Bucky's waist, drawing him in closer and resting his forehead on Bucky's. He ran his thumb over Bucky's bottom lip, leaning in closer and tilting the brunette's chin up, breath ghosting on his lips. Bucky grinned widely as their lips met, the kiss slow and sweet, Bucky's hand running down Steve's arm, and to the blonde's hand that was sitting on his lower back. He guided his hand back up Steve's arm and settled it on the nape of his neck, parting from the kiss, only to move back in for more.

"This is much better than the movie," Steve uttered.

He brought the blanket up over their heads to shield the light from the TV, and themselves as their lips met again in a much deeper kiss. They were as quiet as they could be, of course not from Natasha who peered over at them, a smirk quirking at the corner of her mouth. She just knew they were too busy with each other, but remained silent and turned her attention back to the movie. Natasha was a god send for Steve and Bucky. A very manly giggle erupted from the mound under the blanket and she looked over again, knowing it was Bucky.

"Kiss me, you must," Steve drawled, in a very similar tone to Yoda.

Natasha snorted and shook her head, nestling back on Clint who was oblivious to what was happening. At least she'd be able to pester the pair and confuse everybody else. But for now she simply enjoyed the movie with the team, keeping her mouth shut about  _'her boys'._  As long as they were happy...so was she.

* * *

**8th January 2015**

**1am**

Tony, Thor, Bruce, Sam, Clint and Natasha ended up falling asleep somewhere during Return Of The Jedi around 11pm, but Steve and Bucky were still very much awake. They managed to stop getting distracted by each other and return back to the movies, which Bucky enjoyed a lot. They'd seen part of A New Hope, yet sat through all of Empire Strikes Back and Return Of The Jedi before deciding to go to bed. Although, not without snapping pictures of everyone sleeping before hand. Somehow, Thor ended up spooning Tony, while Tony was nestled into Bruce's chest, Sebastian had moved onto the sofa with Sam and was curled up against his legs and Natasha looked completely peaceful with her head in Clint's lap while he had his head hanging back, mouth open and snoring like a truck. Steve and Bucky jokingly said  _'look at all our babies sleeping'_  and Steve chuckled before reminding Bucky they'd get to say that one day when they decided to bring kids into their life.

Bucky had completely forgotten they'd talked about that and was scarlet red when they'd finally retreated to their floor. It was around about 1am when Bucky stirred and woke up because he'd been dreaming about something. Steve was pressed against his chest, back to him, his hand gently clasping Bucky's from where his arm was wrapped around him. Everyone thought it was Bucky who would be the little spoon, but it was Steve who seemed to enjoy being it most. Bucky blinked away the sleep in his eyes and yawned loudly, but Steve didn't stir. When he looked over at the clock, he sighed deeply, but couldn't get rid of the thought in his head that started to linger there after his dream.

 _God,_  he didn't want to wake Steve up, but they were going to Coney Island tomorrow, just the two of them and he wanted to feel relaxed when he went there. Steve looked so damn peaceful, his lips parted a little as a soft snore flowed past them, his lashes brushing off his cheek. He turned slowly and reached into the drawer of the bedside table on his side, metal arm rummaging through scraps of paper and the letters that Steve and Bucky had sent to each other when he was still in prison. His hand stopped when he grabbed a photograph he'd had given to him by Tony, one that Steve didn't know about, but was most likely going to. The brunette held it up to the moonlight and stared back at the photograph of himself, clean shaven with short hair and a smile. But his eyes were so tired, full of fear, he'd seen the full front of what went on in the battlefields of war. Nothing about it was pleasant and Bucky found himself closing his eyes as he inhaled shakily, a stray tear leaking from the corner of his closed eyes.

"Buck?" Steve whispered.

There was always something that managed to wake his husband up and it always seemed to be when Bucky was on the verge of tears.

"I'm okay," he answered, wiping his hand down his face.

"S'matter baby?" Steve soothed, rolling himself onto his opposite side to face Bucky.

He wrapped his arm around his husband's waist, head resting on his chest. Steve's fingers were delicate on Bucky's flesh hand, stroking lines and drawing circles in featherlight touches. Bucky swallowed thickly and blinked away tears as he turned his hand, palm face up as his fingers slid between Steve's and moved down, keeping their hands close together.

"I was-" he paused. "Was having this dream...I was still this," he continued, gesturing over himself with his metal hand. "But...I had my hair cut, like this," he added, bringing the photograph into Steve's view.

Steve smiled warmly.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Tony gave it to me. Must have been something Howard had kept away in a stash. I know Tony gave most of them to you. But he kept this one for me," Bucky replied.

"You were a looker back then Buck," Steve commented.

"And I'm not now?" Bucky laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Only for my eyes," the blonde commented.

"Sap," Bucky scoffed.

They fell silent, until Bucky let out another sigh, dropping his metal hand to his chest.

"Steve, I want you to cut my hair," he issued.

"Bucky you don't have to cut it just to feel better," Steve answered.

"No Steve, I don't have to, I  _want_  to. I want to look like this again, just until it grows back. I want to see this again," Bucky wavered, lifting the photograph up again.

"It's 1am Buck," Steve mused.

"Please Steve," Bucky begged.

"I can't cut hair," the blonde huffed.

"Steve, anyone can cut hair when they try. I trust you the most, you're the one who saw me the most out of anybody. Surely just from memory you can give me something close to this," the brunette muttered.

The blonde sighed softly, running his hand up to Bucky's chest now.

"Alright, go cover the mirror in the bathroom so you don't see it until I'm finished," he ordered. "I'll be right back," he added, rolling away from Bucky and pushing himself out of bed.

Steve wandered out to the kitchen and sought out scissors that would be decent for cutting hair. He could hear Bucky talking in the bathroom and knew it must be to Jarvis, a small smile gracing his face. His heart skipped a beat when he heard  _'It's Been A Long, Long Time'_  playing through the entire floor. To say he loved listening to the song with Bucky all the time was true, they couldn't go a day without it. He headed back to the bedroom and put on a shirt, picking up one of Bucky's shirts on the way and following the sound of Bucky humming to the music. When he stepped into the bathroom the mirror was covered with a towel, the picture stuck beside it on the wall. Steve breathed in deeply and stood behind Bucky who was sitting on a barstool Steve used at his desk when he was drawing.

"Here," he hummed, handing Bucky his shirt. "Stick this on so the cut hair doesn't itch you," he said.

"Thanks Stevie," Bucky responded, taking the shirt as he pulled it over his head and down over his torso.

"Are you really sure about this Bucky?" Steve tested.

Bucky only nodded slowly and sat up straighter, clasping his hands as they rested on his thighs. Steve looked over at the picture and bit down on his lip nervously before running his fingers through Bucky's hair to smooth it down. Luckily for him Bucky's hair was thick it was just long, and he didn't exactly know where to start. Yet trimming it to the right length seemed like the best move to make, so Steve took some of the hair between his index and middle finger, dragging them down a little before he started to cut. Bucky's fingers twitched slightly as he looked down and saw the pieces of hair fall to the floor. Steve smoothed his hand through Bucky's hair again to grab another length of hair, thumb brushing the brunette's cheek on the way.

"Alright?" he asked.

"M'fine," Bucky breathed, relaxing his shoulders a little.

He listened to the soft melody of the music, the snip of the scissors and Steve's steady breathing to keep him calm. Bucky really did want this, he wanted to see the man in the photograph again. Maybe he wouldn't be one hundred percent like the man he was, but he'd feel content with only a small change. Steve's comforting touches when he dragged his fingers through Bucky's hair kept his heart still and regular, the tension wilting away. The blonde glanced at the picture every now and again, but mostly brought it all out from memory, Bucky smiling at him, calling him a punk and looking at him like he was the greatest thing to ever walk the Earth. Bucky's hair was so thin it just started to peel away inch by inch and Steve could feel a slight burst of anxiety hit him hard.

"Okay babydoll?" Bucky crooned.

Every time Bucky called him babydoll it washed every piece of anxiousness he was feeling and replaced it with warmth.

"Y-yeah, sorry," he stammered.

"Hey stop for a second," the brunette ordered, as he turned himself in the seat.

Bucky was facing Steve now and he placed his hands on Steve's waist, caressing his hips gently with his thumbs.

"I've got you," he added, flashing him a lazy smile.

Steve would have choked up right there and then if he wasn't holding a pair of damn scissors to cut Bucky's hair. He loved him, he loved him  _very_ much and it wasn't moments like then that Steve always cherished. Bucky's eyes were still trained on him, watching Steve's face turn into that of concentration as he started to work on the front of Bucky's hair. He'd still glance at the picture to refresh his mind, hands steady as he cut more pieces of hair. Maybe Bucky had been right, anyone could cut hair if they tried, so far Steve thought he was doing a pretty good job. He smoothed his hand through Bucky's hair, pushing the short hairs to one side and making sure it stayed there. Bucky let him go when he moved to do the sides, reaching into the drawer under the sink to grab a comb. He brushed loose parts of hair away, shaking them to the floor and continued cutting again.

"Steve," Bucky mumbled.

"Mm?" Steve replied.

"Can-uh...can you sing to me, like you used to?" he queried.

He didn't have to see Steve smiling, he could basically sense it.

"Of course I can," he answered.

Bucky smiled and listened to the intro of Michael Bublé's  _'You and I'_  that flowed into the room, his gaze falling on the photograph again. Then Steve's voice joined in with Michael's and Bucky had to remember how to breathe again. He closed his eyes and thought about all the times when Steve would sing when they were set up at base camp around a fire, himself, Steve and the rest of the Howling Commandos. Steve's voice was mesmerising, maybe it had been then that Bucky really started to feel for Steve differently.

"Here we are. On earth together. It's you and I. God has made us fall in love. It's true," Steve crooned tenderly.

He remembered when he used to jokingly join in, off key and all but Steve kept on pushing him to keep singing. Bucky didn't know how he'd go now, maybe he'd be a little bit better than he was. So he found himself ever so quietly singing the words in a hushed tone, eyes still closed.

"I've really found someone like you. Will it say. The love you feel for me. Will it say. That you will be by my side. To see me through. Until my life is through," he chorused.

Steve stopped singing, eyes widening a fraction at how on key Bucky sounded now. He dropped his hand to Bucky's shoulder for a moment, listening to Bucky continue. The brunette was obviously to Steve's voice slowly slipping away, too lost in the melody of music.

"Until my life is through. Well in my mind. We can conquer the world. In love you and I," he continued, opening his eyes then.

His eyes locked with Steve's, noticing the blonde wasn't singing anymore. A blush crossed his cheeks and Steve lifted his hand to stroke his thumb across Bucky's cheek.

"You and I, you and I. I am glad. At least in my life. I've found someone. That may not be here forever. To see me through. But I found strength in you," Steve hummed.

"Cause in my mind. You will stay here always. In love you and I," Bucky serenaded.

Then they found themselves singing in unison, voices melding together like ribbons tying together.

"You and I, you and I. You and I, you and I. You and I. In my mind. We can conquer the world," they belted out, voices raising a pitch higher. "In love you and I. You and I, you and I. You and I..." they sang, dragging the note out as the song faded.

Steve's smile was wide and warm, his forehead falling against Bucky's as he closed his eyes.

"I remember when you used to be off key," he teased.

"When I had long days, even weeks out of cryo, I used to sing to myself. I guess it stuck for a while," Bucky laughed weakly.

"You sound amazing, you do," Steve complimented.

Bucky tilted his head up and pressed his lips gently to Steve's before pulling away.

"Really?" he sighed, looking a little skeptical.

"Really," Steve chuckled. "Come on, I'm almost done, just sit still sweetheart," the blonde murmured.

The wait was starting to drive Bucky nuts now, it felt like he'd been sitting there forever but it'd only been about twenty minutes really. He started chewing on his lip again and fidgeting with his fingers, hearing the snip of the scissors close to his ear. To say he was only a little scared to see the result was an understatement, Bucky was absolutely  _fucking_  terrified. Even Steve's fingers carding through his hair every time he cut away strands of it was beginning not to help. Steve was behind him now, fixing up the back and cutting it to a better length, combing through it to make sure he didn't leave any long bits. He reached back into the drawer and grabbed hair wax, gliding a little of it through Bucky's hair to hold part of it in place, exactly like the photograph.

"Okay..." he whispered, sliding his hands down to Bucky's shoulders, looking over the hair again, then to the photograph. "I think I'm done," he uttered.

"Here goes nothin'," Bucky chided, reaching for the towel and tugging it down.

When the towel dropped, Bucky lifted his head and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Despite the music still playing, it seemed to drown out, leaving Bucky staring in absolute silence. Even Steve looked taken aback by what he saw in the mirror. Bucky brought his hand up to touch his hair, even if it was only his metal one, but his fingers were trembling, his lips parting as he breathed shakily.

"Bucky..." Steve spoke, a tired smile growing on his face.

Bucky's mouth twitched into a smile, but only briefly as tears welled in his eyes, hand dropping to cover his mouth. He choked on the sobs that escaped, shoulders slumping and body shaking. It looked exactly like the photograph, if not better and Bucky couldn't stop the cries that emitted from his throat, sounding of shock and of happiness at the same time. Steve's reactions were delayed and he found himself curling his arm around Bucky's waist and nestling his face into the crook of Bucky's neck, finally letting himself crack. He sucked in a breath and wept on Bucky's shoulder, his own shoulders shifting up whenever he breathed in and out through the sobs. Seeing Bucky look like he used to again, even with the scruff on his face and the slight battle worn look on his face. It was  _his_  Bucky, he was always  _his_ Bucky...but this was  _all_  of him, just like he'd remembered. Bucky's hand fell over his husband's as he turned his head and planted a kiss on the side of Steve's cheek, forehead then resting on Steve's temple.

"It's perfect Steve...just perfect," he choked out.

How he smiled could light up the entire sky like stars, bright and spectacular. Bucky moved to face Steve, cupping the blonde's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Steve's tears fell on his hands but Bucky didn't care, he just wanted to kiss his husband again and again as a thank you. When they parted for hair, he wiped the tears from Steve's tear stained cheeks, smiling and drawing his bottom lip in, before going back in for another kiss.

"Stevie you have no idea how much this means to me babe," he soothed, voice velvety and smooth.

"You look handsome Buck. You always did. What the hell am I saying? You always look handsome but just...it's good to see a bit of old you again. I love you. Christ I love you," Steve laughed breathlessly, choking back more tears.

They couldn't stop wanting to kiss each other, just to be so close. The pair savoured the moments while they lasted, as once they were heading out to missions, the intimate, private moments together may become limited. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and tugged him in closer, the blonde's hands gripping his hips as he parted his lips, their kisses damn near lazy but passionate. Steve pulled away and took Bucky's hands in his, helping him stand up from the bar stool.

"Dance with me," he offered.

"Oh really?" the brunette crowed, with a wicked grin.

"Yes...I don't want to sleep now, not when I get to look at you. Please," he pleaded, holding his hand out to Bucky.

"Fine, you swayed me, Captain Rogers," Bucky scoffed, scrubbing his hand down his face to get rid of stray tears.

"Right this way, Sergeant Barnes," Steve taunted, guiding Bucky out to the small balcony area they had outside their room.

Bucky groaned and lolled his head back before letting out a small chuckle.

"Christopher Cross? Really Stevie?" he snorted.

"Shh," Steve hissed, pushing his index finger against Bucky's lips.

He placed his right hand on Bucky's back and held his left hand up, smiling affectionately at the brunette. Bucky grinned and brought his metal hand up, putting it against Steve's, before their fingers closed around each other's hands. His right arm was slung loosely over the back of Steve's neck, thumb grazing the nape of his neck once in a while. They began to sway together, side to side, then in small circles, gazes fixated on each other.

_Well, it's not far down to paradise, at least it's not for me_

_And if the wind is right you can sail away and find tranquility_

_Oh, the canvas can do miracles, just you wait and see_

_Believe me_

"How'd we end up like this Steve?" Bucky mused, tilting his head slightly, blinking slowly.

"I dunno' baby...luck? Fate? What do you think?" Steve quizzed.

"I think we just opened our damn eyes and saw how khaki wacky we were for each other," Bucky replied.

"You're cute when you still talk in slang," Steve chortled.

"Excuse me, you're the worst for it," Bucky drawled.

"I know," the blonde admitted. "But I do it for you, feels like home," he confessed.

Bucky smiled.

"There's no place like home," he said.

Steve wanted to laugh, but he couldn't, they'd watched ' _The Wizard Of Oz'_ eight times already. And every time that line came along Steve and Bucky always recited it, giving each other playful smirks and hand squeezes when they lay bundled up in each other's embrace.

"There's no place like home," he repeated.

Manhattan was still bright with the city lights, a small line of light set over the sky as a sign of the new day. Bucky and Steve still danced and swayed, lips locked again in a chaste kiss, bodies as close as they could get. They'd dance until the sun began to rise on the horizon, finding their security and tranquility right there, just with each other. Neither of them would have it any other way.

* * *

**9th January 2015**

**12pm**

"Can you fucking believe this?" Bucky groaned, frowning down at the newspaper in his lap. "Hot grandpas share steamy kiss in Avengers Tower kitchen," he scoffed. "Fucking unbelievable. Stark is so dead," he huffed.

They were travelling to Brooklyn to head over to Coney Island for the rest of the afternoon. Bucky and Steve were overly excited because it had been a very long time since they'd last been there. The last time they'd been there, Steve threw up on the Cyclone. Tony loaned them one of his Audi's, which Steve found easy to drive, but he did prefer his Harley more. Bucky was in the passenger seat, one leg crossed over the other with his baggy jeans and sneakers. He even had his  _'I Am Bucky Barnes'_  shirt on, while Steve had his _'If Found Return To Bucky Barnes'_  one on. Oh they were most definitely being a cheesy couple that day, and earned a few taunts from the others before they left for the day. It was a sunny day and looked like it would stay like that until the evening, so Steve was glad he'd get to spend some time out with Bucky, just the two of them. Music was playing quietly in the background, but Bucky just wanted to turn it up full and jam out.

"Listen to this," Bucky continued. "Captain Steve Rogers and his ex-Hydra assassin husband, Bucky Barnes, were snapped sharing an intimate kiss inside the kitchen of Avengers Tower on Friday evening. The photo emerged on the Avengers online blog, which mostly appears to be run by legendary Iron Man himself, Tony Stark. After being released from prison just over a year ago, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes became romantically involved, to then wed on Boxing Day of 2015. Since then the couple have been seen out in public more frequently with their canine companion, Sebastian and on the odd occasion one or more of the other Avengers. Recently there was news that Bucky Barnes had been inducted as an official member of The Avengers, our source wishes to remain anonymous. Whether we see Mr Barnes in action or not, it seems that the tension from Washington D.C has lingered into the shadows," he recited.

"Buck," Steve spoke, finally.

"Okay, first off, how did they know I'm part of The Avengers now, that was supposed to be private? Why do they need to keep bringing up the wedding every time an article gets done? And I really hate when they call me  _'ex-Hydra assassin'_  why can't it just be Bucky Barnes?" he complained.

"Aw," Steve crooned. "But you're my sweet, sexy, handsome, charming ex-Hydra assassin sweetheart," he added, giving Bucky's thigh a gentle squeeze.

Bucky smiled and folded newspaper up, then rolled it up.

"If you think that compliment is going to get you a quick handjob in the car you can forget it," he chided.

" _Damn,_  was worth a try," Steve sighed, resting his hand back on his own leg.

"Steve Rogers! If your Ma could hear you!" Bucky spat, batting him on the head with the newspaper.

"She'd be fucking proud it was you I said it to!" Steve laughed.

"God, you'd get a flick on the back of the ear ya' punk," Bucky snorted.

"So would you for even suggesting it. You know Ma would look at you with that hard stare," Steve taunted.

His husband laughed again, eyes crinkling at the corners as he reached out and rested his hand over Steve's.

"I still stand with what I said. She'd be proud of you," he hummed.

Steve grinned and squeezed Bucky's hand comfortingly.

"Something tells me she always knew there was something between us," the blonde replied.

"She was good at that," Bucky chuckled.

He turned his attention back to the front window, staring out at the road across Brooklyn Bridge, the traffic fairly low for midday on a Saturday. A sly smirk crossed his face as he glanced over at Steve for a moment, biting down on his bottom lip. Bucky reached for the stereo and flicked through a few songs before settling on one.

"Come on Stevie, pick up the speed a little, let's see what this baby can do," he jeered.

"No way Buck, this is Tony's car," Steve grumbled.

"And you don't think he speeds off in it? Come on! Please! Just once!" he pleaded.

"Bucky," Steve groaned.

"Stevie...come on...if you do it I'll-" he paused, leaning in close to Steve's ear and whispering softly, hand gripping Steve's thigh.

Steve's eyes widened a fraction, before he smiled and tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Fine, just once," he complied.

The brunette cheered and turned the volume up higher on the stereo, the heavy beat of  _'Kickstart My Heart'_  booming out of the speakers. Steve put a little more pressure on the accelerator, dropping his sunglasses down over his eyes. The engine of the Audi roared as they sped down the road, wind whipping Bucky's hair back behind him. He whooped and threw his hands up, before letting out a laugh and throwing his head back, hand resting on his chest.

_Woah! Yeah!_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Give it a start_

_Woah! Yeah, baby!_

_Woah, yeah!_

_Kickstart my heart!_

"Woo!" he shouted, fist pumping the air again.

Steve laughed as he started to slow down, his attention turning to Bucky for a brief moment, seeing the happiest smile he'd ever seen on Bucky. It'd been good to see Bucky smiling again and looking happy. That was all that Steve had ever wanted and to know that it was happening now made his heart swell.

"We gotta' do that again!" Bucky cackled, turning the volume on the stereo down.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to have to deny your request Sergeant Barnes," Jarvis spoke suddenly.

"Jesus Christ are you everywhere Jarvis!" Bucky exclaimed.

"I am, Mr Stark has me programmed in many places, one of them being his cars," Jarvis replied.

"You're no fun, I thought we were pals Jarv?" Bucky whined.

"My protocol made by Mr Stark overrides our minor friendship Sergeant Barnes," Jarvis informed.

A loud laugh sounded in the car and Bucky scowled at Steve who looked overly amused by Jarvis' back chatting.

"Traitor," the brunette accused.

"I am sorry sir," the AI answered.

"No you aren't. You've broken my heart Jarvis," Bucky huffed.

He could have sworn he sensed Jarvis internally sighing.

"Would a bottle of your favourite Russian vodka make up for my betrayal Sergeant Barnes?" he asked.

"Now you're talking, put in an order for Шустов," Bucky murmured.

"Certainly sir, I hope you both have a pleasant day," Jarvis said, before disappearing from the screen of the stereo.

"You're already getting two bottles of Русский стандарт from Tony," Steve muttered.

Bucky grinned.

"Hey now, that's a sexy accent you got there," he purred.

"спасибо, keep learning it from you," the blonde mused.

"God you're illegal, you shouldn't be allowed to do that," he hissed.

"да," Steve crowed.

"Stop it," Bucky growled.

"нет," Steve teased.

"Stevie," Bucky sighed, frowning slightly, before slapping his hand down in Steve's thigh and squeezing. "I don't like you," he added.

"I know, you love me," Steve sassed.

"Oh well played," his husband chuckled, running his hand higher up on Steve's thigh.

"Buck, not the time, we're here," the blonde warned, turning into a parking spot.

"Fine," Bucky mumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt. "But it doesn't stop me from this," he whispered, leaning over to Steve's side.

He didn't leave Steve anytime to react before his lips were pressed against his, parting them only mere seconds later. Bucky's metal hand rested on Steve's hip as he balanced the other on Steve's thigh. Steve's head tilted back as he placed his hand in the nape of Bucky's neck and kissed back, deepening the kiss. But Bucky leaned a little too far and elbowed the horn on the car, causing them to pull back from each other in fright, and scare a group of students passing by the car.

"Sorry!" Bucky apologised, giving them a small wave as he bit down on his lip with embarrassment.

They looked stunned for a moment at the sight of Steve and Bucky, before waving back and walking off while whispering to each other. Bucky glanced over at Steve and smiled sheepishly with a shrug.

"Oops," he said.

"Tease," Steve accused, before opening the car door and stepping outside.

Bucky followed after grabbing his wallet and sunglasses, propping them over his eyes and making his way over to Steve. His arm lazily wrapped around Steve's waist as they stopped to gaze upon Coney Island that had obviously very much changed since they were last there.

"Well they still have The Cyclone," he commented.

"Yeah, but-" Steve paused, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Isn't that where the Thunderbolt used to be?" he questioned.

"Oh please don't tell me they got rid of the original and made a new one," Bucky gasped.

"I think they did," Steve sighed.

"No!" Bucky cried out, clinging onto Steve. "That one was my favourite besides The Cyclone," he muttered.

"You hated it," Steve laughed.

"No I didn't!" Bucky protested.

"Bucky you screamed like a sissy and nearly passed out," his husband snorted.

"I did?" the brunette queried.

"Yeah," the blonde said.

"Wow that's embarrassing, don't you dare tell anyone that," Bucky breathed out.

"Too late," Steve chimed.

"You asshole!" Bucky snapped

"You love me," Steve sang.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I guess. So where are we going first?" he asked.

"I thought we'd just walk around, see what's new, see what's still here since our days," Steve offered.

"You know what's funny," Bucky spoke, after a while.

"What?" Steve answered.

"If the paps are out, they'll get some good shots of Captain America in shorts," Bucky joked.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing shorts!" Steve yelled, as Bucky started to walk away.

"I know, you've got the legs for it baby, but when have the general public ever seen you without your suit or khakis," the brunette jested.

"Now you're being an asshole," Steve grumbled. "C'mere, I wanna' get a picture of us outside with Coney Island in the background for the blog," he added.

"Alright grumpy," Bucky retorted, sauntering back over to Steve.

"Who are you calling grumpy?" Steve huffed out, fishing his phone from his pocket.

The brunette smirked and put his arm back around Steve, stepping in close to his side.

"I can't believe we're doing this. What the fuck is it they call it? Selfies?" he scoffed.

"Uh, I think so," Steve replied.

"Dumbest fucking thing ever," Bucky pointed out.

"Don't say that out too loud you'll offend everyone who says it," Steve chortled.

"I don't care just take the photo you punk," Bucky said, squeezing Steve's hip.

"Can I get a smile?" he soothed.

His husband rolled his eyes again and smiled for the camera, glancing down at the screen when the photo was taken.

"Take another one," he ordered.

"Okay," Steve agreed.

Bucky took Steve's chin between his fingers and turned his head, connecting their lips together just as Steve took the picture. He pulled away and smiled, before patting Steve on the chest.

"You can caption that one as hot grandpas kiss in public outside Coney Island," he issued.

"Hilarious," the blonde rebuked.

"I know, you comin' or what?" Bucky quizzed, holding his hand out to Steve.

Steve pocketed his phone and took Bucky's hand, clasping it tight just to reassure Bucky he was there the entire time. While Bucky had been given the all clear, Steve still kept himself wary, just incase, but not as much as he used to. Bucky was smiling happily as they wandered into part of the theme park, taking in the sights and smells around them.

"We gotta' go on The Cyclone again, at least I won't throw up," Steve spoke.

"You sure about that?" Bucky taunted, jabbing him in the ribs. "It hasn't changed much, maybe it's been refurbished but...seems like the good old days," he continued.

"And you complain when people call us grandpas," Steve answered.

"Ah,  _hot_  grandpas," Bucky corrected, tapping Steve on the nose.

"Here, you should try this, I mean...it's just sugary crap but it's alright in small pieces," Steve suggested, wandering aimlessly to the left to a cotton candy stall.

"Who gives a crap we can eat tonnes of this and not notice anything different," Bucky responded.

"Touché," the blonde hummed, paying the attendant for a small bag of cotton candy.

"Please don't ever say that again," his husband sighed, with a roll of his eyes his head resting on Steve's shoulder.

"Touché," he repeated.

Bucky scowled and lent up close to Steve's ear.

"If you keep being a smart ass punk I'll do more than give you a handjob on the way home," he growled, sneakily slapping Steve's rare.

"Buck, we're in public," Steve warned, shaking his head with a frown.

"When has that ever stopped me," Bucky teased, with a grin.

He honestly couldn't not smile at that, the way Bucky grinned at him with fire in his eyes like he meant every word that fell out of his mouth. Steve ripped the bag open and pulled a piece of the sugary goodness out of the bag, holding it on the tip of his finger and holding it out to Bucky. The brunette raised an eyebrow with an expression saying  _'you really shouldn't have done that'._  Because a wicked smirk crossed his face as he lent forward and bit down lightly on Steve's finger, closing his mouth around the digit, before swiping his tongue up to grab the cotton candy. Steve's cheeks flushed as red as they could go, some of it travelling down to his neck. Bucky's gaze was on his, mouth curving at the corner before he released Steve's finger and ran his finger over his bottom lip.

"Not bad... _really_ sticky," he spoke, gliding his tongue over one of his metal fingers where he'd touched the candy.

"Buck you-" Steve paused, closing his eyes as he exhaled deeply. "Please stop that," he added, swallowing thickly.

"Stop what?" Bucky tested, grabbing another piece of cotton candy.

The brunette brought his cotton candy-covered thumb up to his mouth and moaned sweetly when he got one little taste of it, eyes half lidded. Steve was blushing like a bride on her wedding day, biting down on his lip to stop himself from gawking at Bucky with an open mouth.

"Oh sorry sugar...did you want a taste?" he whispered, cocking an eyebrow.

"N-no," Steve stammered, whilst lying through his teeth.

"C'mon now," he crooned, resting his metal hand on the nape of Steve's neck.

Steve sighed into the kiss that Bucky initiated, Bucky's sugary tongue dancing over his, causing Steve to forget how to breathe for a moment. When they parted, Steve's chest was heaving as he stared at the smug grin on Bucky's face.

"Come on babydoll, we've got a lot to do," his husband drawled, sauntering away with a slow sway in his hips.

 _Fucker, fucker, fucker_  Steve thought, fingers clenching into the bag of cotton candy. He jogged after Bucky and huffed as he nudged the brunette with his hip, earning a smile from him. Bucky wrapped his arm loosely around Steve's waist, tucking his thumb under Steve's shirt.

"I'm starting to enjoy this vacation too much," Steve murmured.

"I wanna' get back out on the field again," Bucky whined, pouting playfully.

"You're adorable," Steve chuckled, grabbing some more cotton candy.

Bucky was glancing off to his right when someone walked into him, their shoulders colliding roughly as Bucky clung to Steve for support. Steve looked panicked more than anything, but Bucky appeared shocked as he looked down at the person on the found.

"Crap, are you okay?" he asked, crouching down to face a brunette teen.

"Yeah I uh-" the brunette stopped, eyes widening s fraction.

It was looks like that which made Bucky's skin prickle with anxiety.

"Buck," Steve interjected.

"Holy crap, you're Bucky Barnes," he breathed.

"Um-" Bucky paused, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah I am, kid," he added.

"My name is Chase! This is the best day of my life, you're like a hero!" Chase exclaimed.

"I doubt it," Bucky sighed, holding his hand out to help Chase up.

"I'm serious! I mean, you fought back in the 1940's, but you were really friggin' brave to bring yourself out of that crap with Hydra," he rambled.

Steve's fist clenched, but Bucky rested his hand over Steve's to reassure him it was okay.

"Well, I didn't do it alone," Bucky mused, glancing briefly at Steve.

"Oh god, Captain America, my brother would go nuts if he was here," Chase laughed.

"You wanna' get some evidence to prove to him you saw us?" Steve questioned.

"Sure! Could you take one of Bucky and I first then Bucky can take one of you and I?" he queried.

"No problem," Steve replied, taking Chase's phone as he stepped back a little.

Bucky swung his arm around Chase's shoulder, smiling just in time as Steve clicked the button on the screen. He swapped with Steve and lifted up the phone in front of him, letting out a laugh as Steve and Chase stood in battle stances. It made it funnier with Steve in his shorts, but Bucky took the picture and smiled at his good work.

"Thanks a lot, I'll make sure my brother gets to see these," Chase gushed.

"Look after yourself kid," Bucky answered.

"I will, you two look after each other," Chase hummed, before giving them a quick salute and leaving.

"Well, that was...new," Steve commented.

"You're  _damn_  right, I thought he was gonna' freak out at my metal arm," Bucky sighed.

"I told you Bucky, people aren't still hung up on it like some other people," the blonde grunted.

"You don't even need to mention their name and I know who you're talking about," the brunette huffed.

"Forget about them, let's go have fun," Steve chimed.

They continued walking again, Bucky stealing cotton candy now and again because Steve was too busy looking at everything. Bucky couldn't believe they were back at Coney Island again, there were some fond memories there, ones of himself and Steve. Maybe he'd been in denial half the time, but there were moments where he probably wanted to kiss the living hell out of Steve. Although, not to the point where Steve was losing his breath, that would have been a terrible,  _terrible_  idea.

Bucky smiled lazily at the memories, staring up at the sign for The Cyclone, one of a good memory for him, but not so good for Steve. Poor Steve, they'd just eaten and Bucky was such a jerk he made him ride the rollercoaster only to end up throwing up. Yet Bucky had been there for him afterwards to make him feel better. How times had changed where if it just so happened again, Bucky could be more comforting without having to worry about being caught out.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, so caught up in staring at the scenery that he hadn't realised that he was missing something. Bucky's head turned to the left, then to the right, before he turned around to face where he and Steve had just been. But Steve was gone and there was an even bigger crowd of people piling in now.  _Shit_  Bucky thought, running his hand through his hair. He looked in every possible direction and for any sign of Steve, but luck seemed to not be on his side. With a grumble, he started to walk by some stalls, keeping his eye out for Steve and his shirt he'd gotten him. 

"Good job I got these shirts," he groaned.

The more he walked, the more he felt like he was walking away from Steve. He could be anywhere by now and Bucky was too busy thinking of things to notice.  _You're an idiot_  he told himself. Bucky turned a corner, walking into a different section of the theme park and also what seemed to be the most crowded place.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he cursed, with a hiss.

He didn't even bother taking his phone, so he couldn't even call Steve to ask where he was. Bucky sighed and sat down on a bench that was off to the side, dropping his head into his hands. Of all the days he had to lose Steve, it had to be the one he was most excited for.

"Excuse me," a voice greeted, tapping Bucky lightly on the shoulder.

Bucky looked up from his hands to see a young woman with a few friends beside her, two other women and two men.

"Uh, hi," Bucky breathed out, dropping his hands to his knees.

"I couldn't help but notice your shirt. Or you for that matter. My friend here said he saw Steve walk by just a minute ago and he looked pretty stressed out," she explained.

"Yeah, I was too busy lookin' at somethin' and forgot Steve was beside me. He must have wandered off thinking I was with him," Bucky muttered.

"We wanted to know if you'd like some help to find him. I'm Amy, these are my friends, Teresa, Fiona, Ben and Derek. I mean we really don't want to bother you, it's okay if you say no," Amy issued.

A small smile twitched at the corner of Bucky's mouth. It'd been a while since he'd been offered help from strangers, since he'd been offered such generosity when he felt like he didn't need it. But he really wanted to find Steve and he was starting to get agitated, maybe a little anger with Steve. Yet he couldn't blame him much, he didn't know.  _Himself? Steve? Both of them?_

"Y'know, some help would be great, Steve's got a shirt just like this but it says if found return to Bucky Barnes," he replied.

"Come on then. While we find him we'd really like to hear the great love story of Captain America and Bucky Barnes," Amy responded.

Bucky shrugged slightly.

"Ain't much to tell but I'll try," he crowed.

Maybe it was time for him to give Steve a little something for his trouble.

* * *

**4pm**

As it turned out, even four hours of searching brought Bucky no luck in finding Steve. It had started to make him panic a hell of a lot more than he intended, even with Amy and her friends in tow. He'd had a pretty deep conversation with them all while they searched for Steve, telling them tales from back in the day and then bringing up the story of how himself and Steve finally admitted how they felt for each other. Even that had started to worry Bucky, they were still superheroes and all, and the truth was that threats would never leave them. They'd stopped to sit down at a bench for a while because Bucky felt like he was going to faint, his head resting lazily in his hands. If he didn't find Steve by at least 5pm then he was going to have to call in everyone else for assistance. Yet then it would be treated like an emergency situation and Bucky didn't want that.

"Bucky, are you okay?" Amy asked, gently resting her hand on his arm.

"M'okay...I'm just worried about Steve now that's all," he muttered.

"I'm sure he didn't go far. I bet he's looking for you too," Amy assured him.

"Thanks for staying with me. And offering me your phone if I need it," he drawled, smiling kindly.

"It's not a problem, we wouldn't want you to panic on your own," Amy chimed, squeezing his arm comfortingly.

"Hey, isn't that him over there?" Ben spoke, pointing near a game stall.

Sure enough, Bucky's eyes fell on Steve with his blatantly obvious shirt and a couple beside him. Bucky could see on his face just how stressed he was and it made his heart sink knowing he'd let Steve wander off.  _I shouldn't have started day dreaming_  he thought. But  _thank god_  Steve was alright, and  _thank god_  that someone had decided to stay beside him and offer him help. The brunette stood from the seat on the bench, metal arm whirring from the movement as he swung his leg over the beam.

"Steve!" he called.

Steve's head shot up, his face washing over with relief as he made eye contact with Bucky. They met halfway and Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, burying his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. Steve didn't utter a word he simply squeezed Bucky tight against him and stroked his fingers through Bucky's hair.

"I thought I'd lost you," Bucky whispered.

"I'm here now, it's okay. Are you alright?" Steve questioned, kissing Bucky's temple lightly.

"I'm fine, really...Amy and a couple of her friends aided me," Bucky answered.

"Good, that's great...I was worried," Steve admitted.

"Really?" Bucky wavered.

"Of course I was. I wandered off without checking to see if you were still beside me. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry," his husband breathed out, shakily.

"Hey, hey..." Bucky soothed, pulling away as he cupped Steve's face in his hands. "Stop that...I'm alright, I'm still here. We found each other again, just like we always will. I'm sorry for just drifting off into my own little headspace. But I'm fine, we're fine babe, we're fine," he added.

"I love you," Steve mumbled, rubbing small circles on Bucky's hips.

"I love you too," Bucky replied, wiping the corners of Steve's eyes.

He tilted his head and kissed Steve softly, parting from him every now and again, to litter a few kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Don't do that to me again Stevie," he sighed, coiling his arms around Steve's neck again.

"I honestly thought he was joking a little when he said they were all cuddly with each other," Amy's voice interjected.

Steve was blushing, yet again, as Bucky smiled and turned to face Amy.

"This is Amy who helped me, and her friends Teresa, Fiona, Ben and Derek," he introduced.

"Hi, thanks for looking after him," Steve greeted. "Uh Liz and Gordon over here helped me out," he continued, gesturing to the couple who stood to his side.

Bucky waved to them with a smile.

"Thanks for bringing this big Dorito back to me," he joked, nudging Steve in the ribs.

"Dorito, how cute," Amy snickered.

"Shh," Bucky hissed, with a grin.

Amy smiled and stepped forward, giving Bucky a warming hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It was really great to meet you. We better go, we've got a long drive home. Don't get lost again," she teased, winking at Bucky before turning back to her friends.

Bucky huffed and rested his hands on his hips as he shook his head with a laugh. Steve said his goodbyes to Liz and Gordon after Bucky had a chat with them, leaving the pair standing in the middle of the now quieter part of the theme park. The blonde's eyebrow raised in question at the stern look on Bucky's face, hands still placed on his hips.

"What? Don't look at me like that!" he squawked, brow creasing afterwards.

His husband looked from left to right, behind and then over Steve's shoulder, where a sly smirk crossed his face. He shoved his hands against Steve's chest, pushing him back, making sure the blonde didn't trip over his feet. They slammed through a door as Bucky kicked it closed, before pinning Steve against the nearest wall.

"Buck," he gasped out.

"I thought about waiting 'till we got home to make you pay for your troubles. But...the thought of-" Bucky paused, inhaling sharply. "The thought of being a little dangerous right here at our favourite place in the world, really,  _really_  turned me on," he purred, trailing his hands down Steve's ribs to his hips.

Steve swallowed the growing lump in his throat, eyes still wide from the surprise of being shoved into wherever it was they were and being pinned against the wall, Bucky's hips right against his own. The thought was nice to think about, but if they got caught the press would be all over it. Not to mention Phil would probably rip them a new one if it hit the headlines.

"Bucky we can't, someone could come in here," he replied.

"I doubt it, the sign outside said this mystery maze isn't due to open for another month. It's brand new, clean, empty...we can do-" he stopped, running his hands under Steve's shirt to splay his hands on the warm skin. "Whatever we want," he added.

"Fuck," Steve cursed.

"My name is Bucky, but yeah...we can do that," the brunette retorted.

"I think Tony's sarcasm is rubbing off on you too much," the blonde commented.

"Or just Tony's rubbing off on me too much," Bucky answered, with a wink.

Steve gasped and lightly whacked Bucky on the arm as the brunette started laughing, before Steve clapped his hand over his husband's mouth.

"Quiet," he hissed.

"Oh you don't get to give the orders here today, Captain," Bucky murmured, rolling his hips a little. "I thought we could switch roles today," he hummed.

He didn't know whether it was the strangled noise Steve let out or the tightening grip he had on his biceps that made him grin, but Bucky knew he'd peeked his interest.

"You like that idea?" he asked, running his hands up Steve's chest to the nape of his neck.

Bucky lent forward until their foreheads touched, his breath hot on Steve's lips.

"I mean the most you've had are these," he continued, raising his right hand and wiggling his fingers, his grin only growing. "You wanna' have more baby?" he whispered.

Steve nodded slowly.

"Sorry, speak up," Bucky crowed.

" _Yes._  God yes," Steve uttered, biting down on his lip.

The brunette smiled, lips parted slightly as he looked at Steve from under his lashes, tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

"What are you waitin' for Stevie," he mumbled.

"You," Steve growled.

Without warning, he pushed Bucky back, sending him fumbling down onto a chair. Even with the shock of it all, Bucky knew Steve had that planned and let out a breathy laugh, hands resting lazily on his thighs. His legs were splayed wide and presentable and the look in Steve's eyes  _screamed_  desire. Steve stepped forward and knelt down, thanking the heavens that the flooring was soft on his knees. He hiked Bucky's shirt up just under his pecs, eyes pooling with black as he dropped his head and started kissing down Bucky's rippling muscles. Bucky groaned when Steve flicked his tongue out now and again, teeth grazing his heated skin. It was beginning to feel good for him already, to be the one who was going to give, not receive this time.

A sense of control pulsed through Bucky's veins and he tilted his head back, another moan brushing past his lips when Steve nipped his skin gently. Steve seemed to be enjoying the sounds Bucky made, marking the brunette's skin with love bites that would surely stay longer than usual before fading. He hummed against Bucky's skin, causing it to prickle, Bucky's fingers curling into Steve's hair. The blonde worked Bucky's belt open, tugging at just the right time to watch it fall open. He mouthed at Bucky's crotch, drawing out a groan, before grabbing the zipper between his teeth and dragging it down, fingers popping open the button.

"Christ Steve," Bucky choked out, gripping his hair tighter.

Steve lifted Bucky and pulled his jeans down, along with his underwear, pushing them down to the brunette's ankles. The chair was cold on Bucky's bare ass and thighs but the featherlight touch of Steve's lips on his right thigh warmed him right up. He hissed through clenched teeth as Steve peppered kisses up his thigh, caressing the other with his soft hand, eyes half lidded. Bucky's head lolled back as soon as Steve's mouth was on his cock, breath ghosting over it, lips barely brushing.

"God Steve come on yo- _ahh,_ " he moaned, back arching off the back of the chair.

The warmth of Steve's mouth around his cock sent a shiver up his spine, lips parting as a breathy gasp emitted from his throat, eyes blinking away his vision that whited out for a moment. Steve moaned and Bucky grunted, digging his metal fingers into Steve's scalp, looking down at the blonde. How he'd managed to simply take Bucky in one go was beyond him, but Bucky couldn't shake the heavy feeling in his head as he blinked to clear his vision again.

"Fuck," he groaned, gripping the edge of the chair with his right hand.

Steve tilted his head up, tongue running flat on the underside of Bucky's dick, hands grasping his thighs.

"Fuck me I can't," Bucky snarled, gritting his teeth.

His right hand balled into a fist when Steve started to bob his head, eyes darting to Bucky's now and again.  _Asshole_  he thought, tugging on Steve's hair and making him moan. Bucky's head fell back against the wall, chest heaving as he inhaled deeply, legs trembling from the sensation rippling through him. Maybe it was Steve's mouth, maybe it was how he worked it but Bucky could feel the burn in the pit of his stomach gaining on him which isn't what he wanted right now. Steve seriously knew how to suck dick and that was making him the proudest spouse in the fucking world.

"Steve, Stevie, hold on pal, hold on," he pleaded, voice sounding strained.

Steve's mouth left Bucky's cock with a wet  _'pop',_  lips cherry red and swollen. Bucky couldn't help the noise that crawled its way out of his throat, fingers carding through Steve's hair comfortingly.

"Left pocket of my jeans," he spoke.

His husband raised an eyebrow, before reaching into the pocket, Bucky's jeans still resting around his ankles. A wicked smirk graced Bucky's face when he saw Steve's eyes widen a fraction, his eyes swimming in black.

"You put lube in your pocket? Seriously?" Steve rasped, still a little hoarse from working Bucky down his throat.

"Better prepared than not," Bucky chided.

"Actually, valid point,  _very_  valid," Steve replied, tossing the lube over to Bucky who caught it in his right hand. "How do you want me?" he asked, standing up to work on the button of his shorts.

Bucky made a simple gesture with his hand, patting his thigh with his metal hand and Steve understood well enough. Just the thought of straddling Bucky and bottoming from the top really started to make Steve's shorts feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"You got a mouth on you now huh Stevie?" the brunette hummed, pulling his bottom lip in with his teeth.

Steve shrugged shamelessly.

"Learn from the best," he answered.

"Fuck, c'mere, I need you right now," Bucky grunted.

The blonde's shorts were kicked carelessly to the side, underwear in tow as Bucky watched on with sheer lust in his eyes. They narrowed as he ran his hand down his thigh and back up to his cock which he languidly stroked for a moment. Steve stepped forward and straddled Bucky's lap, seating himself comfortably, arms resting lazily around Bucky's neck. He kissed him with flair, lips parting at the right time to tease his tongue across Bucky's, teeth grazing on his sensitive lips as the brunette shuddered under him. Bucky hooked Steve's right leg in the bend of his right arm, elevating him slightly as his metal hand disappeared beneath Steve, trailing down his perineum slowly. Steve moaned into Bucky's mouth, breath hot and gasping as the cold metal of Bucky's fingers teased his hole.

"So good Stevie, doing so good," he praised, ducking his head to kiss down Steve's neck to his collarbone.

He pressed with a gentle pressure on Steve's hole, feeling Steve's fingers clutch onto his shirt tightly. Bucky littered kisses on the blonde's jaw and bent his finger, pushing in inch by inch until Steve whimpered and rocked down on Bucky's finger. While Bucky still couldn't feel absolutely everything with his metal arm, he could feel the pressure on his finger as Steve clenched down on them, hips moving up, then back down. He threw his head back and moaned sweetly, biting on his lip hard to stop himself from being so loud, they were in a public place after all.

"No one will hear us babydoll, promise. You be as loud as you want. God I should see what Tony can do about getting me to feel some sensation in this metal arm. How does it feel?" Bucky questioned, circling a second finger around his hole.

Steve keened, resting his forehead against Bucky's.

"More," he gasped. "S'good, feels amazing actually," he added.

"Yeah? Oh baby you gotta' let me do this to you morning, noon and night. I'll just take my time, keep you begging. God you'd look so gorgeous under me," Bucky croaked out, tilting his head up to capture Steve's lips in his again.

Another finger joined the first and Steve moaned, rolling his hips down as Bucky curled his fingers again. The brunette sighed into the kiss, biting on Steve's bottom lip which left a small bruising mark. He smiled widely and dropped his head, sinking his teeth into the tender skin of Steve's neck, leaving bruises in his wake. Steve choked out a hushed groan when Bucky sunk a third finger inside him, wrist twisting to get at a different angle.

" _Guh-ha._  Bucky- _unnh,_ " he whimpered, lips pressed to Bucky's temple.

It was fairly hot in the small foyer of the maze, with only a flicker of dull light, but enough for Bucky to still see Steve in all his glory. Sweat was beaded on Bucky's forehead and down his exposed torso where his shirt was still hiked up, speckles of pre-cum painted under his navel. He gripped Steve's thigh tighter and began thrusting his fingers at a steady pace, drawing out a helpless moan from Steve. His metal fingers worked like magic and Steve would always make it known by rocking his hips down in time with Bucky's movements.

Steve's eyes rolled at the sensation of the metal brushing right on his prostate, fingers scrabbling for purchase on Bucky's shirt. Bucky twisted his wrist again and massaged his fingers over the sensitive nerves, a guttural sound leaving Steve's throat as he ran his free hand up to Bucky's hair. The short strands brushed past his fingers until Steve could find a decent amount to grip, yanking Bucky's head back to smack their lips together. His hips jerked at Bucky's fingers bumping his prostate, causing the chair to scrape on the floor, pushing it against the wall. Steve's hands slammed against the wall over Bucky's shoulders, head hanging low as he panted, shaking his head weakly.

"Need you," he panted, resting his head in Bucky's chest. "Not gonna' last much longer," he whined, back arching at the pressure on his prostate.

"You're perfect. Fuck you're so  _fucking_  perfect," Bucky growled, stroking his fingers inside Steve to bring out a few more moans, before sliding them out.

Of course Steve complained at the loss, feeling Bucky's legs shift under his weight.

"What are you doing?" he asked, blinking to clear his cloudy vision.

"Somethin' I should have done a long time ago," Bucky purred.

Bucky hooked his other arm under Steve's left leg and stood, carrying Steve's entire weight. He backed them up to the wall, pinning Steve against it roughly where Steve let out a surprised yell, eyes wide and mouth agape. Yet it was nothing compared the filthy fucking moan that seemed to heighten a pitch as Bucky's cock slid inside him with ease.

"That's it sugar," Bucky groaned, breathing heavily against Steve's neck.

"So full," Steve sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand as a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah? That's what it felt like for me babydoll when made me yours, full and stretched. You're doing good, you're a star Stevie," Bucky commented, brushing his lips over Steve's.

"Please, Bucky, please- _fuck,_  I can't," Steve replied, stealing a kiss from the brunette.

He shouted in pleasure when Bucky thrust the rest of the way in, rough and fast, the brunette's vision whiting out for a moment.

"Fucking hell," he growled, mouthing at Steve's neck.

 _To hell if we get caught_ Bucky thought. Danger was practically his middle name as he slid his hands down to Steve's ass and grasped his cheeks firmly.

"Could bounce a fucking coin off this ass Stevie," he laughed breathlessly, thrusting up into him again

But Steve could only gasp, head thrown back and hitting the wall with a soft  _'thud'._

"Talk to me Steve, come on babydoll, how's it feel?" Bucky soothed.

Steve's head fell forward, hands planted on the nape of Bucky's neck as he stared at him from under his lashes. Their breaths lingered on each other's parted lips, sharp and breathy. Some noises Steve made where punched out and hoarse at each quick thrust of Bucky's hips. There was no way in hell Steve wasn't going to want this again.

" _Ah_ -m'so full Bucky. You're so fucking big. Feels right, so right. Please- _fuck-ugh._  Go faster," he begged.

Bucky groaned and pushed Steve further against the wall, his chest flush against the blonde's. Steve's legs wrapped around his waist and dug into his lower back, hands clenched into his shirt.

"Please," he uttered, breathing in sharply.

He was gone as soon as Bucky picked up where he'd left off, rocking his hips with sharp thrusts, fingers digging into Steve's ass cheeks, leaving red welts behind. Steve cried out loudly, biting down on his lip as Bucky grunted right in his ear, his hands now sliding up his hips to roll his shirt up. He ground his hips hard against Steve, eliciting a choked moan from the pleasure and euphoria.

"Fuck," he huffed out, dropping his sweat slick forehead on Steve's shoulder.

Steve broke out with small  _'unnh's'_  and  _'oh's',_  unable to form full sentences or even proper words for that matter. Bucky was pounding into him and hitting his prostate at a greater speed, the sounds of skin on skin and their moans and cries echoing in the half empty space. It was so, so wrong to be doing it in a public place, but Steve himself was starting to enjoy the thought of getting caught. He could feel himself reaching his edge and he knew Bucky was too, going by the way his thrusts were getting a little lazier. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck tighter and whispered softly in his ear. Every possible sinful thing fell out of his mouth in a velvety tone with grace and right into Bucky's ear, his tongue darting out to brush the shell of Bucky's ear.

"Oh fuck, Steve!" Bucky exclaimed.

His body shook before he yelled out, Steve's name fresh on his tongue, grunting shakily as he rode out his orgasm. Steve's eyes rolled when he reached that edge he longed for, a hushed  _'Bucky'_  sounding out, strained and breathless. A hoarse  _'ugh'_  spilled from Bucky's mouth, face buried into the crook of the blonde's neck, hips still flush against Steve's, keeping himself seated inside him.

"God," his husband sighed contently.

"Yes my son?" Bucky retorted.

The pair broke out into fits of breathy laughter, arms tight around each other as they settled down from their high. Bucky smoothed his hands down Steve's lightly bruised thighs, planting soft kisses on his neck and jaw.

"Love you, very much," he murmured.

"If I had a dollar-" Steve started.

"Don't say it," he interjected.

"For every time we said-" Steve continued.

"Steve don't do it," Bucky warned.

"I love you, I'd be rich," Steve finished.

"Oh my god," Bucky muttered, shaking his head.

"Love you too though," the blonde hummed.

"Punk," the brunette snorted.

"Jerk," Steve chuckled.

Bucky set Steve down on his feet and wandered back over to pick up his jeans and underwear, kicking Steve's shorts and underwear over to him. Steve grinned at Bucky and shimmied back into his clothing, looking down at his stomach.

"Uh, Buck," he mumbled.

"You need one?" Bucky answered, pulling a wipe out of a packet in his right pocket.

"Seriously?" Steve scoffed, snatching it from Bucky's hand to clean the mess.

"Like I said, better prepared than not," Bucky mused.

Suddenly, Bucky's head whipped to the side, gaze fixed on the door they'd stumbled through minutes ago.

"Someone's coming," he whispered.

Steve looked panicked as he rolled his shirt back down and looked around the room.

"Come on," Bucky ushered, grabbing Steve's hand as they disappeared further into the room.

Bucky spotted a door to his left and opened it up, noticing costumes and props sitting in boxes in the small room. He sighed and dragged Steve inside, closing the door quietly behind them. Steve looked around the room and raised an eyebrow, before picking up a pirate hat that was sitting on the top of an open box.

"Savvy?" he mused, making small gestures with his hands.

"Alright, Captain Jack Sparrow, settle down," Bucky chortled, covering his mouth with his hand.

He turned to face the box and picked up a cheap bow and arrow before standing in a defensive stance.

"Look who am I," he issued. "Caw caw bitches!" he called, firing the arrow at the wall and watching it fall to the ground.

Steve sniggered and clapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing really loudly. They could hear the voices a little closer now, but  _hopefully_  they weren't being overly noisy. He dumped the pirate hat back in the box and picked up an eye patch, placing it over one of his eyes. The blonde rested his hands behind his back and frowned.

"Motherfuckers," he muttered.

"Oh my god!" Bucky cackled, slapping his hand on his knee.

"They must have an Avengers thing or something," Steve replied.

"Maybe, 'cause-" Bucky paused, picking up a plastic Captain America shield. "Who's ready to sock old Adolf in the jaw?" he added, hand on his hip and shield out in front of him.

"You little shit," Steve grumbled, reaching into the box again.

He pulled out a fake Mjolnir and cheered, holding it up in the air.

"I'm worthy!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well...truth is-" Bucky stopped, his back turned to Steve. "I am Iron Man," he confessed, turning around with a sexy smoulder and a fake arc reactor on his chest and gauntlet with a repulsor beam over his hand.

Steve outright laughed at that, perhaps a little too loud because Bucky could hear someone outside asking what the sound was. Yet Steve really couldn't stop after what he'd just witnessed.

"Steve shh," Bucky warned.

"I-I can't!" he laughed.

His husband rolled his eyes, took two steps forward and shut Steve up by pressing their lips together. He kissed him deeper when Steve still let out small chuckles now and again, his arms wrapping loosely around the brunette's waist. Steve finally settled down and kissed Bucky back with as much fervour as he was, one hand running down the curve of Bucky's back.

_"Sounded like it came from in there,"_

_Fuck_  Bucky thought.

_"Should we look?"_

Bucky knew they were busted when the door opened and they were met by the shocked faces of some paparazzi who were obviously photographing for the new maze. Steve as per usual was blushing from head to toe, chest heaving up and down heavily from the fiery kiss they just shared. There was no real way of getting out of their antics now.

"Hey fellas," Bucky greeted.

* * *

**12th January 2015**

**2pm**

"Seriously you're getting more attention from the press than me nowadays. This is outrageous," Tony declared.

"We didn't know they were reporters until I saw the cameras hanging around their necks," Bucky groaned, staring down at the newspaper in his lap.

They'd been at Coney Island three days ago, yet the news article had only just made it out to the public. Of course the headline was bold and eye catching, especially with  _'Captain America and Bucky Barnes caught making out in a mystery maze closet room'_ , along with some playful joke. Bucky had however put his hand up to shield parts of their faces from the camera, the only photo they were ever willing to give the paparazzi.

"They're vultures I tell you, vultures," Tony replied.

"Damn right," Bucky sighed, handing the newspaper back to Tony. "At least they used my name," he added.

Tony chuckled.

"Yourself and Cap are trouble," he mused.

"Sometimes," Bucky corrected.

"Yeah," Tony sighed, smiling weakly.

There was something off putting about how Tony was responding to him. Usually he was a lot more...chattier, and a hell of a lot more sarcastic for that matter. He did throw a few sarcastic remarks in now and again, but it wasn't like Tony. Bucky sat in a chair, his metal arm opened on different sections as Tony toyed around with it. He did accept the offer of trying to get Bucky to feel a little bit of sensation in it, but said he'd have to wait for a little while. Bucky couldn't really complain about that at all. When Tony stood up from his own chair to go across to the other side of the room to grab something, Bucky stopped him by grabbing his wrist gently.

"Hey," he spoke, moving his head so his face was in Tony's view. "What's wrong pal? You're too quiet, too quiet for being Tony Stark that is," he commented.

Tony was staring down at Bucky's hand locked around his wrist, his eyes weary with lack of sleep.

"Everything-" he paused, swallowing thickly. "Everything is fine," he assured Bucky.

"Really?" Bucky asked.

"Just tired, really, I'm fine. Can I have my hand back now please?" he questioned, with an impeccable amount of sass in it.

But it still sounded entirely fake.

"Fine," Bucky huffed, poking his tongue out at Tony. "So what'd I do to my arm Dr. Stark?" he teased.

"You're hilarious. And nothing, I just wanted to fix that reflex it has, remember when j visited you and you ended up catching my wrist in a vice grip?" he queried.

"Yeah, sorry about that again," the brunette murmured.

"No hard feelings buddy," Tony hummed, clapping Bucky on the shoulder.

Bucky rolled his eyes again at how soft Tony's tone was.

"Really what's bothering you? Something happen to someone I don't know about? You pining for someone?" he joked.

"You like being nosey don't you. But no, not pining for someone," Tony laughed.

"Weren't you and Pepper a thing?" Bucky asked.

"We were, yes, she was...well she was everything, but I changed a little. Wanted to explore something new," the brunette explained.

"Oh?" Bucky breathed out, tilting his head to the side to look at Tony.

Yet he was just staring at him with that look that said  _'I think you know what I mean'_  all over it. Bucky's brow raised and his eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh... _oh,_ " he whispered. "Wait a minute...are you coming out or something?" he quizzed.

"Not  _coming out_  per say, more along the lines of just informing you that I'm going to try both flavours of the forbidden fruits now," Tony confessed.

"Oh woo me Shakespeare," Bucky rebuked, smirking coyly at his friend.

"I don't like you," the brunette grumbled.

Bucky gasped.

"I'm offended!" he said.

"You'll live," Tony scoffed, walking around to stand in front of Bucky.

"You were the one making weird speeches about the forbidden fruits? S'matter Tony? Can't find anyone? Maybe you could latch onto Banner," Bucky teased with a snicker.

"Stop it," Tony snorted, slapping Bucky's arm.

"Or you could join Steve and I," he continued, sarcasm laced in his tone.

"Enough," Tony warned.

"Aw c'mon Stark, or do you just want me?" he joked, wrapping his arm around Tony and pulling him down onto his leg.

"You're insufferable. How does Cap put up with you, seriously let me go," Tony complained.

"You're so small, aw," Bucky crooned, scrunching up his nose.

"Okay I hate you now," Tony grunted.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is making his way down to the lab, I believe the others are still downstairs training," Jarvis interrupted.

Tony squirmed out of Bucky's lap and tapped him on the nose with the end of his screwdriver, but only lightly.

"Your hubby is coming," he muttered.

"I did just hear Jarvis y'know," Bucky retorted.

"Yeah whatever," Tony breathed, turning his attention back to the metal arm.

The lab door opened suddenly and Bucky looked up to see Steve stepping inside, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey babydoll," he greeted.

Tony gagged and poked around in Bucky's arm again, a wicked grin growing on his face.

"Shut up Stark," Bucky bit back.

"Hi sweetheart," Steve answered, leaning down to give Bucky a chaste kiss.

"Ugh, stop being affectionate in front of everyone or I'll put another picture on the blog with hot grandpas make out in Tony Stark and Bruce Banner's lab," Tony groaned.

"Jealous," Bucky crowed.

The brunette simply rolled his big brown eyes at the pair and continued working on Bucky's arm. Steve smiled against Bucky's lips, pulled away and walked over to bring up a hologram screen over one of the desks. It was silent for a while until Tony sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Hey Cap," he spoke.

"Mhm?" Steve replied, looking back over his shoulder at Tony.

"I um-" he stopped, exhaling deeply. "We need to talk later," he added.

Bucky frowned and raised his brow in question.

"Anything you have to say to Steve, you can say around me," he ground out.

Tony's gaze fell on Bucky's and he could actually see dark circles under Tony's eyes now that he hadn't noticed. It was if he'd suddenly become very grave looking in a matter of minutes.

"I'd like to Barnes, but it's best if I talk to Steve alone," he explained.

"Bucky, it's fine, probably some team stuff or something," Steve interjected.

Again Bucky could see Tony curl in on himself and look like he was going to burst into tears in seconds. It was strange and Bucky could feel his metal arm twitching with anxiety, which it still did quite often.

"Fair point, I won't bother you then," Bucky lied.

In truth, he really wanted to know, and he knew he'd know soon enough. Yet with how Tony was acting, it didn't feel good...not good at all.

* * *

**6pm**

Bucky knew something wasn't right when he stepped out onto the main floor of the tower. He'd finished doing a workout not too long ago and had spent a good while in the shower just savouring the great water pressure. After dressing in some loose sweat pants and one of Steve's shirts he took the elevator down from their floor to where everyone else was. But it was the complete and utter silence, save for the soft tapping of Natasha's shoes as she paced back and forth. He looked over at Sam, Thor, Clint and Bruce who were sitting on the sofa. Thor's face was ridden with what looked like sympathy, Clint looked somewhat concerned and Sam and Bruce looked slightly lost in their own thoughts. It was off putting and Bucky wondered if he should approach them or not, until Natasha's attention fell on him. Natasha was biting down on her lip and her eyes were glassy and red, which wasn't what Bucky saw very often.

"Natasha?" he whispered softly.

"Hey," she answered, sounding choked up.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

Natasha shook her head and Bucky rested his hands comfortingly on her arms, trying to make eye contact with her again.

"It's-" she paused, covering her mouth as she inhaled sharply.

"Natasha," Bucky soothed.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tony pacing in the lab, his steps slow but anxious. Then there was Steve, stepping out of another elevator that led straight the into lab. He turned to stare into the lab, Natasha leaning into his side a little as she wiped at her eyes. Steve, the happy man that he was, smiled at Tony, only to receive a weak on in return. They started talking and Bucky was annoyed that he couldn't read what their lips were saying, he'd maybe need to consult in Clint for advice.

"Natasha, please tell me what's going on," he pleaded.

But Natasha remained quiet because the next thing Bucky saw shattered him. Steve was smiling away while Tony talked, until the smile cracked on his face. There was a flicker of confusion in his eyes and another smile that looked more along the lines of denial. Tony was speaking again, shaking his head and looking distraught himself. Bucky's breath hitched when Steve staggered back into the chair that was behind him, Tony's hand flying out to rest on his shoulder. The glass wasn't exactly thick and Bucky heard a sob echo out the room. There was a moment where Bucky completely blocked out the sounds and sights around him, simply keeping his eyes on Steve.

The blonde's shoulders were trembling as his head fell into his hands, muffling his heartbroken sobs. Tony was kneeling down in front of him, comforting him as best he could until Steve had his arms around Tony and his head on his shoulder. Bucky stared at the pair, his chest rising and falling a little harder than it should be, throat clenching tightly. He moved to set his coarse for the room but Natasha was in front of him in seconds, resting her hands on his chest and shaking her head.

"Don't," she wavered.

"Tell me what happened," the brunette demanded.

"I-I can't," she stammered.

"Natalia," he growled.

He'd only ever used that name in that tone to get her attention now.

"It's Peggy..." she breathed out.

"What happened is she okay?" he queried.

Natasha shook her head.

"She-god I can't say it," she cried.

"Oh no...no, no, no," Bucky murmured, looking back over at Steve who was still weeping on Tony's shoulder.

"We didn't want to tell you incase Steve wanted to tell you in his own time. But it was a stupid idea, I'm sorry, I should have just told you," Natasha uttered.

"When-" Bucky paused, taking in a shaky breath. "When did it happen?" he asked.

"This morning, but Tony only got the news this afternoon..." Natasha answered.

Bucky breathed out a soft  _'oh god',_  dropping his head down onto the top of Natasha's, wrapping his arm around her when her arms wrapped around his waist. He glanced back at the lab, seeing Tony holding Steve upright, his husband's shoulders still jerking every once in a while. Natasha clutched Bucky's shirt gently end sniffled into his chest, to which Bucky soothingly ran his hand down her back. He couldn't believe it, there was always a slice of denial when given bad news. It was always something hard to deal with when dealt with a blow like that. And it was then that he could hear Tony a little clearly now, voice still masked by the glass, but his voice was loud enough to hear the sympathy in his voice.

_"I'm sorry Steve..."_

* * *

**10pm**

Giving Steve space for a couple of hours seemed like the best idea, but only in Bucky's mind. How wrong he had been about that choice when Tony rang him over ten times to ask him nicely to come back to the tower, before yelling at him to get his ass home. Apparently an hour after the news that had shook Steve's entire world in an instant, he'd emerged from his and Bucky's bedroom. But that was only to snap at Sam and Natasha when they asked him if he needed anything, to then sneak a bottle of Thor's Asgardian brew back into the room. Of course, when up on his own floor, Jarvis had to listen to  _everything_  he said, nor could Tony override anything he asked for. Bruce stayed out of it for the safety of everyone, while Clint, Thor, Natasha and Sam tried to coax Steve out the room. Tony was the one on the phone, calling Bucky, demanding that he come home. After about what felt like the fifteenth voicemail, Bucky paid for the groceries he'd bought at the store and hightailed it back to Avengers Tower on Steve's Harley.

_"Barnes this is serious! He's breaking his heart in your room!"_

_"I swear to god Bucky, answer your damn phone!"_

_"Your husband needs you right now!"_

_"This is the last time I'm calling you. You get your ass back here now because he won't open the door for anyone, but I'm sure he'll open the door for you,"_

_"Okay I know I said that last time was the last call I was making. But for fucks sake Barnes, you've been gone for four hours and I can hear all your oldies music playing up on your floor and just please, come back as soon as you can, everyone else is going to bed,"_

The roar of the Harley was drowning out Bucky's music even when he had it up dangerously loud.  _'Comfortably Numb'_  was one of his favourites to listen to while driving on his own. Bucky could feel his phone constantly vibrating in his pocket, just knowing that was text messages and calls coming through considering he drove through a street that had terrible service. And he was driving a little faster than he should be, but after hearing that Steve was locked in their room, with Thor's brew that could actually give the pair of them a kick...it didn't sound good.

_There is no pain, you are receding_

_A distant ship smoke on the horizon_

_You are only coming through in waves_

_Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying_

_When I was a child I had a fever_

It wasn't that he was ignoring the calls, he just wanted to get home without having to deal with a lecture from anyone. And thank god Tony had said that everyone else was going to bed, he couldn't deal with being hounded by them and then a possible drunk Steve.

_My hands felt just like two balloons_

_Now I've got that feeling once again_

_I can't explain, you would not understand_

_This is not how I am_

_I have become comfortably numb_

Bucky switched the song to the next track and revved the engine again, pulling up to an intersection as he waited for the light to go green. He didn't want Steve to hate him for leaving, he should have stayed. Yet it was a normal reaction for him to take off and give people space, he'd already learnt that a few times back when he was in and out of cryo. He flinched when he heard his phone ringing in his ear, music still playing in the background. Bucky sighed when he saw that it was Steve calling, so he swiped the screen quickly with his thumb and got his hand back on the handle.

"Bucky," Steve slurred.

 _Great, he's drunk_ Bucky thought.

"Steve, hey honey...you alright?" he asked.

There was a pause before a strained sob echoed over the line.

"She's gone Buck...she's gone," Steve cried.

"Stevie listen to me, you need to calm down, I'm almost home," Bucky assured him

"I drank half the bottle Buck, half the bottle," his husband drawled, choking back sobs. "I'm a fucking disgrace," he added.

"Steve..." the brunette whispered.

"Are you coming- _hic_ -home...Bucky please come home..." Steve begged.

"I'm coming home baby, hang in there," Bucky crooned.

"Please don't leave..." Steve wavered, sniffling and breaking down into more sobs.

He knew that he'd joked about seeing Steve drunk for once, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_"Bucky!"_

_The wind is whipping by him violently and he's squinting through the light snowfall. Steve's hand is outstretched, they're hanging off the side of a gaping hole in a Hydra train._

_"Grab my hand!"_

_He's slipping._

_"No!"_

_Then he's falling, screaming...not out of fear...but out of how he didn't want it to end this way._

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna' haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna' scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna' catch me_

The Harley swerved to the side and Bucky shook himself back into reality, tyres screeching on the road, the brakes locking up. He gasped shakily with his chest heaving at an erratic pace as he heard yelling in his ear. The street was quiet, but Bucky still couldn't believe he'd almost lost control.

"Bucky!" Steve shouted, voice still laced with a slight slur.

He couldn't find the words to speak.

"Buck?" Steve whimpered, the sound of a bottle hitting the floor in tow.

 _Speak dammit!_  he yelled at himself.

"I'm here...I'm here," he breathed out, running his hands down his face.

"Please come home," Steve answered.

The brunette dropped his hands back down to the handles, moving the Harley back onto the right side of the road.

"Hang in there Stevie," he replied, before ending the call.

Bucky thought  _'to hell with slowing down, Steve needed him, desperately',_  he wasn't going to leave him there to break his heart for the entire night. He took the last corner to the tower and sped into the now open garage, before killing the engine.

"Good evening Sergeant Barnes," Jarvis greeted.

"Hey Jarvis, you can close the doors now, I'm the last one home. Can you have me sent up to Steve and I's floor please?" Bucky mumbled.

"Of course," the AI responded.

The elevator ride was quick, and Bucky was thankful, because the state Steve was in when he stepped out would have torn anyone down. Steve was resting back against the kitchen counter, the bottle of alcohol a few inches away, his arms wrapped around his legs that were up near his chest.

"Christ Steve," Bucky sighed, dropping the shopping bags on the floor.

Steve was startled by the noise, his gaze falling on Bucky's, eyes bloodshot and glassy, his hair tousled everywhere.

"Bucky...Bucky, Buck...you're here," he rambled, staggering to his feet.

"Woah woah, slow down Steve hey," the brunette warned.

He made it just in time to catch Steve, arm coiling securely around his waist, his metal hand clasping Steve's left arm. Steve broke down again, head falling on Bucky's shoulder, his hands grabbing the hem of Bucky's shirt as he took in sharp breaths. Bucky brought him in closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around Steve. The blonde couldn't stand up any longer, his knees were too weak, but Bucky sunk down to the floor with him. He carded his fingers through Steve's hair and pressed soft kisses to his temple.

"Shh, дорогой, it's okay, I'm right here," he hummed.

"I-I can't believe she's gone..." Steve stammered.

"I know baby, I know...I'm so sorry," he soothed.

"I didn't give her that dance...didn't give my best gal her dance," Steve choked.

"Steve...out of everyone who knew her, you visited her the most, you kept her company. She had a good life Steve, you were just part of what made it that way," Bucky explained.

"The funeral is in five days..." Steve replied.

"We'll give her a nice send off. I'll be right there with you," Bucky assured him.

Steve nodded weakly.

"'Till the end of the line?" he uttered.

"'Till the end of the line, always," Bucky crowed, planting a few more kisses on Steve's temple. "Stay here for a second, I'll be right back," he added, as he stood up quickly.

"Why does it hurt so much?" the blonde groaned softly, tilting his body over to lean against the back of the sofa.

"Because you loved her Steve," Bucky answered.

"But, I loved you, really loved you. We had a past Buck. She knew about us. Peggy was...there was somethin', a lingering feeling. But was nothin' compared to what I felt for you," he said.

"So you had some feelings for her, and that counts just as much as love does, so you did love her, just not as much as you loved me," Bucky added.

"Yeah...when you put it that way..." Steve sighed, closing his eyes as a few more tears fell down his cheeks.

After closing the fridge with the fresh groceries in it, Bucky wandered around to Steve and crouched down to hook his arms under Steve's.

"Come on, up you get, bed now," he ordered.

"I don't want to," his husband complained.

"Steve, I'm tired babe...and you really need to sleep off this alcohol," he issued.

"Are you gonna' stay?" Steve tested.

"Of course doll, we always sleep in the same bed," Bucky uttered.

"No I just-I just..." Steve paused, feeling Bucky's metal index finger against his lips.

"I'm not mad at you for getting drunk so I won't resort to sleeping on the couch. I'm not leaving you Steve, not in this state," he huffed.

Steve let out another choked sob.

"I love you," he muttered. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you too," the brunette mused.

They made their way down the hallway, turning off lights on the way, Steve's body heavy against his own. He pushed the bedroom door open with his foot and guided Steve inside, closing it gently afterwards. The room was warm and invited and Bucky hummed softly. He turned to Steve, who was still wobbly on his feet, his hands reaching out to hold him steady.

"I've got you," he whispered.

Bucky ran his hands under Steve's shirt and pulled it up over his head, throwing it carelessly to the side. He turned around to the pile of clothes sitting on top of the dresser, grabbing a pair of sweatpants for them both. Steve's arms wrapped lazily around his waist, his face nuzzling into the crook of Bucky's neck.

"You're too good to me," he spoke, lightly kissing Bucky's neck. "Dunno' what I'd do without you and I mean it," he continued.

"That's what you married me for isn't it?" the brunette asked.

"I should probably be insulted," Steve grumbled, with a yawn. "But I married you because I love you...you make me happy, make me laugh. You're my best friend. Sweetheart you're the world," he added, smiling a little against Bucky's skin.

"Alright, bed time for you," Bucky scoffed, throwing some sweatpants at Steve as he put a pair of his own back on, jeans kicked to the side, shirt hanging over the dresser.

"And you," Steve grunted, swapping his jeans for the sweatpants, before dragging Bucky over to the bed.

The pair tumbled onto the bed, arms and legs a twisted mess. Bucky pulled Steve in close, arm secure around his waist, metal hand gently stroking the blonde's bare back. Steve rested his head against Bucky's chest, hand trailing up the brunette's side as he sighed. Fresh tears pooled in his eyes, but Bucky held him tighter, wiping the tears away with his thumb. A few breathy cries slipped past his lips now and again, so Bucky began rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I'm right here with you Steve," he murmured.

Steve was gone within a few minutes of Bucky soothing him and kissing him sweetly, chest rising and falling at a steady pace. But it was only the beginning...as more trouble was coming their way. Not just for Steve and Bucky, but for the team...and the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. Chapter three isn't going to be any easier. It will have the longer part of what the prologue was. Chapter four is where shit really starts to get nuts, Steve's going to get fucked up pretty bad when they're on a mission. You can find me on tumblr at starspangled-bucky if you just want to say hi or just linger around.
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Русский стандарт - Russian Standard
> 
> Шустов - Shustov
> 
> спасибо - thank you
> 
> дорогой - darling


End file.
